Round 2
by Penstar1331
Summary: Kotoko is moving back to Tokyo with her two children, after 10 long years. Except for Yuki, she has not seen the other Iries' after so many years, ever since Naoki broke her heart and married Sahoko. What will happen to Kotoko and her kids wants she is back to living with them, and will happen with her and Naoki?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, this is a new story I have been think for a while now, and unlike my other unfinished big stories, this one will have 4-5 chapters a month. I love "Mischievous Kiss Love in Tokyo." This story will follow the live action version, as some of the OCs will have names from the actors. The story is my version of an alternate universe where Naoki gets married to Sahoko, and Kotoko marries another man. I hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think. The next update will be April. For my other stories updates, even though it has been a while, will be after next week. For me Spring Break starts Monday. I do not own MK-LT**

Ch. 1

Today was the day Kotoko Mikado and her kids were moving back to Tokyo from Kobe. It had been 10 years since Kotoko moved from Tokyo after Naoki Irie was finally engaged to Sahoko Oizumi. After moving to Kobe she had found out that she was pregnant with a 200 IQ man's child.

At first when she moved to Kobe she had been living in a hotel for the first two months. She was living off the money she had saved for working part time at her father's restaurant. After finding a job at a flower shop it did not take long for her new boss to find out that she was living in hotel, but was four months pregnant and did not have much for a baby. He had offered to help her out in getting everything she would need for the baby, as long as she moved in with him.

Little unsure at the time about moving in with a total stranger and a man none the less, she agreed after his sister and her friends talked to her. Her father was a little unsure about the situation, but had agreed after talking to his sister and meeting the young man. Taking the risk she moved in with her boss, Sara Mikado.

After her son, Yuga, was born Kotoko and Sara started to date, and after Yuga turned 1 the two of them got married and had a daughter named Ayu. During this time Kotoko had decided to go to nursing school. Sara was very supportive of her decision and helped her study for her nursing test, just like he did for her transfer request. At first she had started to take online classes while she was pregnant with her daughter. It had taken three years and a bar test for Kotoko to be a full-fledged nurse.

The day she became a nurse all her friends and her father came to Kobe to congratulate Kotoko, and strangely the only Irie that was invited to her celebration was Yuki. After a year in a half he had found out the real reason Kotoko had left. He had come to Kobe for a class trip when he saw the woman; he had considered her a sister after she had left, working at a flower shop. He had helped Sara send her some study notes to past a few tests. Yuga loved seeing Yuki when he visit, and Yuki was allowed to visit anytime as long as he did not tell the rest of his family. Both felt bad about not telling his parents, but both knew if his mother had found out who knows what she would have done.

Kotoko's life in Kobe was so happy until her husband had gotten sick. She had started to work as a part time nurse at her hospital, and at home helping her husband. When she was at home she would help out in the store, and help make sure her husband got the rest and medicine he needed. After two years her husband past away leaving her sadder then the day she left her home with the Iries'. Three months after she was now moving back.

As she hugged her sister-in-law and the rest of her family, Kotoko looked at her home and flower shop where she lived with the best man she could ask for. Sara was the one who got her a job, helped her raise her children, and got her over Naoki. She had fallen in love with him and now she had lost him. As she stared one last time at her home she remembered the promise she made him

" _Kotoko," said the weak voice of Sara. "I want you and the kids to move back to Tokyo."_

" _Don't talk like that we are happy here, and when you get better we are going to your favorite garden shop to grow new flowers for the shop," said Kotoko trying not to cry. "Then you, me, and the kids are going to go on a little vacation to celebrate you getting better."_

" _Kotoko love, I think you and I both know that's not going to happen," Sara said whipping a tear off his wife cheek. "I want you and the kids to be surrounded by people who love you. Though you have friends and my sister here, we both know that the most people who care about us are in Tokyo."_

" _No we have to stay here, besides your par…" she started to say._

" _Honey, I know that there are many reasons you don't want to go back, but he will know one day, they all will," Sara interrupted her. "Besides I already told Yuki and your father to be looking for a place for you and the kids to live." Kotoko finally broke down in tears and cried into his chest. Sara smiled and pets her hair, "I know you are scared about going back, but one never gets by without taking a leap." Kotoko chuckled a little as her tears flowed. That had been her saying ever since she moved to Kobe._

" _I know it took you a long time to get over him, but I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you will give them a chance to bond, and you will mind your relationship with the rest of the Iries'. I've heard from Yuki that Mrs. Irie still thinks of you. After all, you are going to need them after…"_

 _Kotoko kissed him before he could say anything else. "I want let you finish that sentence, I want to spend the rest of our time in peace with our kids." Kotoko let a sad smile come to her face, "So to keep our time as peaceful as possible, I will promise to move back and mind my bonds with all the Iries'."_

" _Thank you, my love."_

The kids weren't happy to leave the place their father loved so much, but he told them _,_ _"No matter where you kids are, my love is with you."_ The kids even though they were sad they excepted their father's wish.

"Thank you, for everything," then the little family was off, back to Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

On the train Kotoko could not help but think about the time she left Tokyo. 'I can't believe I'm headed back after all these years,' she thought as she stared out the window. Her six year old daughter, Ayu, had fallen asleep an hour ago, while her son was reading a book.

Her son finally noticing that his mother was looking at him and looked up from his book. "Mom are you okay?" asked her nine year son, Yuga.

"Nothing sweaty, I was just wondering about the book you were reading," said Kotoko. Yuga knew that wasn't the truth, he knew his mother was nervous about going back to her old city. Yuga was really smart for a nine year old, and had figured out that his father was not his birth father.

While during one of Yuki's visits, Yuga had noticed that the two of them had some similarities. Knowing Yuki was a little too young to be his father, there was another way he could be related. One day while the two were walking through the park, Yuga finally asked if Yuki was his uncle.

" _Well I guess in a way even though I'm pretty young, I'm kind of like your uncle," said Yuki a little nervous._

" _No I mean are we related by blood?" asked Yuga looking serious for a seven year old._

 _Yuki took a deep breath, "Yeah, Yuga, I'm your real uncle." Yuki was shocked as the little boy gave him a hug. 'Even though that baka is going to kill me, I think it was worth it.'_

After they had gotten back he found out the truth about his real father, but Yuga always knew that his father Sara loved him. It was that day the young boy decided to become a floweriest like his father.

Looking at his mom he knew she was nervous about seeing his birth father and the other Iries' again. Yuga was a little nervous too about meeting the man for the first time; his father told him that even though he would not be here to help him, that at least there was another man who would help him through life.

Both mother and son knew at some point that Yuga would meet his birth father, but they had always thought that Sara would be there with them when they met. "Mom do you think he will like me wants he finds out?" asked Yuga.

Kotoko just smiled at her son, "Yes, I think he will." In the back of her mind she could not help but think what his face is going to look like after she tells them they had a kid.

The rest of the train ride was peaceful as the little family kept to themselves. Finally when they got to the station Shigeo Aiharo, Kotoko's father, was there to pick them up. "Grandpa!" said the kids as they ran to give their grandfather a hug.

"Oh my little joys in life, I missed you," said Shigeo hugging them back. When he looked up he saw his daughter smiling a small smile. "Kotoko, welcome home," as soon as he opened his arms his daughter ran into them with no hesitation.

"Thank you, dad," said Kotoko as a few tears slid down. "Well how about we go see the new house."

"Yeah, new house," said a depressed Yuga. Ayu hugged her brother as she was too depressed about moving to a new city.

Shigeo even though he was happy that his daughter and grandkids were home, he still wished that Sara was alive. He was also feeling guilty about what he was about to do. "I know it is still hard, but let's get you settled in for now," said Shigeo as he lead his family nervously to his truck.

As they drove to the new house Shigeo and Kotoko talked about little things, and really catching up. Kotoko was feeling good about being closer to her father again, but that was until they got to the new house.

Kotoko had seen a name plate that made her eyes bug out of her head, and made her nervous beyond belief. "Dad this place is too expensive to be our new place, what are we doing here?" asked Kotoko glaring now at her father.

"Honey, do you not remember your promise?" asked Shigeo trying to lighten for what was about to happen.

"Yes, but I wanted to get settled in with the kids before we did this," said Kotoko glancing at her kids who were wondering where they were.

"Well better now than having your aunt find out you were here, and you did not come see her first," said Shigeo referring to his best friend's wife, Noriko Irie.

"Hmm, I guess," said Kotoko slowly walking up the steps. As soon as she walked up the steps she was surprised by a big hug that almost squeezed the life out of her. She could almost see her mother and husband opening their arms to her.

"OH, KOTOKO, I'VED MISSED YOU SO MUCH," said Noriko. When she pulled back she saw Kotoko had tears in her eyes. "Kotoko I…" before Noriko could say anything else Kotoko pulled her back into another hug.

"It's good to be back home," said Kotoko with a smile and tears running down her face. All the men and children watch the two women hug each other like their lives depended on it.

Yuki smiled happy to have the two women back together, and knowing that his mother's true smile was back. "Welcome back, Kotoko."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

After the two women were done hugging Mr. Irie had gotten everyone inside, so they could make proper welcome. "Wow this place is bigger than the old house," said Kotoko as she and her kids walked in the house. "What happen to the old house?"

"Well when we found out that Yuki was helping your father find you knew place to live here, they told us about you and your kids…" Mrs. Irie started to say before she was interrupted by a startled Kotoko.

"What!?" shouted Kotoko looking at the younger man and her father.

"We didn't tell them everything," said Shigeo. "You can continue, Noriko."

"Um right," said Mrs. Irie looking a little suspicious at her friend and son. "Anyway, when they told us about your husband I was sad, not just because you married someone else, but the fact he was…" she stopped right there seeing her "daughter" and her children looking sad. "Well when they told us that you would be moving back who knows when, and that you are nurse we decided that you should move back in with us."

"But the house was too small and we had been thinking about moving or building another home for a while," said Mr. Irie. Actually it was a little after Kotoko and Naoki had started college they had thought about building a bigger home, but they had at one point thought that the two of them would end up together.

"So a few months ago we got the best builders to construct this house. I hope you kids like your rooms. Yuki told us all about you kids and what you like," said Mrs. Irie now looking at the children. "You kids are so cute, and I can't believe my sweat Kotoko had a girl; not that you aren't handsome Yuga." As Mrs. Irie and her husband looked at Yuga, they could not help but think that the young boy looked a little familiar. When Yuki had shown them a picture of the kids, they could not help but think that the boy looked like…

"How long have you guys been living here?" asked Kotoko trying to break their train of thought. She had a feeling what they were thinking.

"We've been moved in for about a week," said Yuki who also knew what his parents were thinking.

"What?" said Kotoko a little surprised that not only was the house built in a matter of a few months, but everything was now moved in for them to use, minus the stuff that they had brought. The last few weeks Kotoko had shipped their furniture to her father to set up their house before they moved in.

"Don't worry we still have your furniture in your rooms, but some of it is in a nice storage unit until you know what to do with the rest of it," said Mrs. Irie not noticing that Kotoko was a little upset.

Kotoko however could tell that the older two Iries' really wanted to talk to her. "Thank you, but um, I think the three of us need to talk first," said Kotoko.

"Yes, I think so too," said Mr. Irie. "We can talk in the study if you would like."

"Sure," said Kotoko as she began to follow them to the study. "Dad, Yuki, can you watch the kids?"

"Sure, we can even show them their rooms," said Yuki as he led the kids and her father off. Kotoko wasn't sure if staying here was going to be a good idea after she told them the truth.

"So, I'm guessing you want to know why Yuga looks a little similar to Naoki?" asked Kotoko as they all sat down.

"Yes, how can that be unless…" Mr. Irie started to say. His eyes got bigger when he looked at Kotoko's reaction. "Kotoko-chan, did you and Naoki…?" he could hardly finish his sentence, while his wife was on the edge of her seat.

"Yes," said Kotoko quietly, but clearly.

"Oh my goodness, Kotoko," said Mrs. Irie. She wanted to jump in joy that her oldest son and the young woman she considered to be a daughter had a child together, but there were so many questions to what happened and when it happened. "When did this happen?"

Kotoko took a deep breath as she told them what happened. "It happened after uncle came home and Sahoko left. I was about to head to bed after I washed the dishes when Naoki came back in. I told him that Kotoko really loved him, and wished him luck but then…"

As Kotoko told her story as to what happened that night, it felt like it was happening all over again.

" _She really loves you, I hope you two will be happy," said Kotoko as she began to walk up the stairs. She was suddenly stopped when she felt something grabbed her hand. When she looked down Naoki was holding her hand with his face looking at the floor. "Naoki, what are you doing?"_

" _I wonder can I be happy, truly happy with her?" thought Naoki as his grip on her hand grew tighter. Kotoko had a slight hope for a moment that he might back out of the marriage agreement, but she knew though that wasn't it. Sahoko was everything she wasn't; she was a better cook she was intelligent and bright._

" _Why wouldn't you be happy you're saving your father's company, and getting a very lovely woman who will make a great wife to you," Kotoko said looking away from him._

" _That may be true, but then why don't I feel the happiest when she is by my side, or that my father's company will be saved._

 _Kotoko smiled a small smile, "Mr. 200 IQ can't figure this problem out?"_

" _Actually, I think I figured it out," said Naoki as he pulled Kotoko into his arms. "I think I can be happy with you because…"_

" _No," said Kotoko pushing him away. "You've made your decision and I know it's not me you want." Kotoko then felt a pair of lips on hers._

" _I want to know what it feels like to be happy, with you," said Naoki looking into Kotoko's eyes._

 _That night they spent together making each other happy, and loved. But the next morning Kotoko found out that they had planned the engagement ceremony,for Naoki and Sahoko. Heartbroken that even after they spent a night together that he still chose to be with Sahoko, she decided to leave not just the Irie home but Tokyo._

Shigeki, Mr. Irie, was astonished at what his own son did. The little boy in his house was his own grandson. He had about given up that his oldest son would give him any grandchildren, for the youngest he and his girlfriend Yoshimi had been talking about getting engaged at some point. He had come to believe that his son wasn't just keeping secrets about Kotoko's life.

Noriko, even though she was happy that she was the grandmother to one of Kotoko's children, she couldn't believe that her son chose another woman over the woman he had confessed too. She had never been more disappointed in her son, other than the day he got married to the wrong woman.

"Yuga, is, Naoki's…" Kotoko had not said this in so long, "son."

Before anyone of them could say anything else Naoki and Yuki came crashing down to the floor.

"Uncle Yuki are you okay?" said Yuga running into the room. Yuga then noticed the man that his uncle had landed on, he looked just like him almost. Naoki when he sat up, after throwing his brother off, noticed the younger boy.

He had overheard Kotoko talking to his parents, but before he could go into the room Yuki had tried to stop him. He was struggling to get away from his brother when he heard Kotoko confess on who her son's father was. Both brothers were frozen until Naoki made one more last attempt to get away from his brother. When Yuki noticed his brother once again try to get away again, both of them crashed through the door.

Now here was Naoki and Yuga staring at each other for the first time. Both turned away when they heard a thud.

"Kotoko/mom."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

When Kotoko came through, she was lying on the couch in her uncle's study. "Oh thank goodness you're awake," said Noriko as she helped the young woman up. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Well it depends," Kotoko started to say. "I just saw the man I once love literally fall back into my life, and my son running in after to see said man. So I guess I'm feeling fine for the most part." In truth she was freaking out; that was not how she wanted their first meeting to go.

Noriko knew that Kotoko was not alright, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kotoko it is alright. If it makes you feel better the two of are split apart right now." Kotoko looked at the woman curiously. "Both your kids are outside playing with Yuki, and Naoki is in the living room waiting to talk to you." At that Kotoko was a little unsure at talking to the man; she was also sure if she saw him again, she would end up punching him.

"Um, I'm not sure…" Kotoko started to say. She took a deep breath remembering her promise to her beloved husband. "Okay, I guess it would be okay."

"Wonderful, I'll bring him in," said Noriko going to get her older son. Even though she knew that they couldn't be with each other, right now, she wanted them to at least get along for Yuga's and her sake.

When Mrs. Irie came into the living room she saw her son sitting in the living room. "Where did your father and Shigeo go?" as she walked up to her son.

"They just decided to go get the bags in, after I promised them I would not to go into the study until you or Kotoko said it was okay," said Naoki showing no emotion on the outside, but on the inside he was just as nervous as Kotoko was. He had not seen her ever since that day he confessed. At the time he just wanted to know what it felt like to be with the woman he loved; even if it was just once, and that was his last true moment of happiness. Yes he was happy with Sahoko, but the little happiness he had left was slowly dripping away.

His mother had called him a few days ago and told him that Kotoko was moving back home to Tokyo, and would be moving in with them. He found it odd that his parents were building a bigger home, but noticing his mother was becoming her cheerful self again he had a feeling it was about a certain young woman. When he arrived he was determined to see her, but when he started to head to the office Yuki tried to stop him. Knowing he should have listened to his little brother, it had been too long since he saw her. However, he thought if she saw him for the first time in so long, she would punch him.

"Well she is ready to see you," said Mrs. Irie as she took a seat. "I'll stay out here, so your father and Shigeo want get mad."

"Thank you, mom," said Naoki kissing his mother's cheek.

"Oh, and my dear son, if she punches you, don't be so surprised," said Mrs. Naoki as she waved him of, filling her nails. Naoki just nodded.

Before he walked through the door to the study, Naoki took a deep breath and stepped inside. There on the couch was the woman he had not seen in so long, not counting her fainting a moment ago, but really looking at her right now. "Kotoko," he said as he shut the door behind him.

"Naoki," said Kotoko. Naoki wanted to revel in her saying his name again after so many years.

"It's been a long time," he said as he walked up to her slowly, afraid if he made any other movements she would run away again.

"Yes, it has," she said as she got up from her seat and walked up to him. "There has been something I wanted to do if I ever saw you again."

"And what's that," Naoki asked as they both in front of each other.

"Just this," said Kotoko. Naoki was on the floor, again.

Kotoko just punched him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

 **(A/N):**

Ch. 5

Naoki looked up a new mature Kotoko. Not only was her hair shoulder length with a little wave to it, but she seemed a little stronger, and it seemed she had filled out after having two kids. All her girly features were replaced with woman's more serious mother approach and the eyes that once looked at him with longing was gone. Her eyes now not only held anger, but had a bit of sadness and other emotions she all wanted to let out.

Naoki gathered himself off the floor and rubbed his sore face, "I deserved that." He didn't dare make a move as he saw tears form in the woman's eyes.

"Once again you are right," said Kotoko with anger and sadness in her voice. "Do you know how much I cried over you, and especially after I found I was pregnant with your baby. Why did you sleep with me if you still were going to be with Sahoko?"

"It's like I said, I wanted to know what…" Naoki started to say before he was once interrupted by Kotoko.

"You don't have to remind me of what you said, I remember all of it," Kotoko said, with the last part almost in a whisper, but Naoki still heard her.

"I remember too," he said looking at floor. "Can we still talk? I, I want to tell you my part of the story," said Naoki. He had wanted to see her after all these years and explain himself why everything happened the way things did, even the part that he truly still had feelings for; but he knew telling her even how he felt was impossible, for now.

Kotoko thought about it for a moment then turned around and sat on the couch. Naoki slowly walked over and opt for sitting in the chair. "That night after Sahoko's grandfather left the two of us went for a walk. During that moment she started to talk about our engagement."

 _As Naoki and Sahoko were walking down the street Sahoko stopped for a moment. "Naoki I've been thinking."_

" _About what?" asked Naoki, little hopping that she was about to cancel their engagement. For a while now he had been feeling a little regret about accepting the marriage arrangement, especially when he found out that Kotoko and Kinnosuke were apparently going out. He had finally realized his feelings for the baka, but he knew what he was doing was for the good of the company; at least that's what he thought at first._

 _His hopes were soon dashed when Sahoko answered his question. "Even though we are going to wait for your father to be more in good health before we plan the wedding day, I think we should go ahead with the engagement ceremony."_

 _Naoki even though he was disappointed, he gave her a fake smile. "If that is what you want, than we can have it after tomorrow."_

" _Are you sure?" asked Sahoko asked with hope in her eyes._

' _No,' thought Naoki. "Yes, I will let my family know tomorrow."_

 _After they got back and Sahoko left Naoki walked inside and went to get some rest. Once he told his mother and father about the engagement ceremony, he wasn't going to get any peace, for a long time._

 _Just before he started walking up the stairs Kotoko just walked in the hall. Everything she told him about Sahoko, even if she tried to be happy for him, she still sounded sad. Before she could go any further from his reach he grabbed a hold of her. 'I want to be with her just once,' thought Naoki, before looking into the young woman's eyes._

 _As they lay in bed to together Naoki brushed his hand through Kotoko's long hair. 'Even if after this night you hate me, I will always remember this night,' thought Naoki._

" _I love you, Naoki," Kotoko mumbled in her sleep, with a smile on her lips._

 _Naoki smiled and kissed her lips for the last time, "I love, Kotoko."_

 _That morning Naoki woke up and got ready for one of the longest days of his life. "Good morning son," said his father as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast. His father and brother were sitting at the kitchen table while his mother served breakfast._

" _Good morning," said Naoki trying to prepare himself for what was about to tell his family. "Mother you might want to sit down, I have something important to tell all of you." Both his parents looked at each other and his mother took a seat. "Sahoko and I talked last night about our engagement, and plan to have the ceremony tomorrow."_

" _WHAT?" shouted his whole family, even Yuki._

" _Naoki you can't be serious, and what about Kotoko?" said his mother fuming mad at what her son just said._

" _I told you Kotoko is okay with this, she even told me that she is happy for me," said Naoki not showing how he really felt._

" _Naoki was this your idea or was it Sahoko's?" asked Mr. Irie. He remembered talking last night with Mr. Oizumi about their upcoming engagement, but he wondered how long he could wait for the official ceremony. He almost said something last night when he was being rude to the young woman he conspired a daughter._

" _Not really but I agreed with her. We will still wait until you are in better health to get married. It's just we are wanting to make it official._

" _I can't believe you plan to have the ceremony…" his mother started to say._

" _Kotoko," said Mr. Irie noticing the young woman standing at the entrances of the kitchen._

" _Kotoko?" said Mrs. Irie with sadness in her voice, hoping that she did not hear what Naoki just said._

 _Kotoko just walked up to him and slapped him surprising everyone. Later that day Kotoko and her father moved out._

"After you left my father told me I was fired and told me continue to study to be a doctor, and… Yuki is now the heir to my father's company."

It was silent for what seemed like forever. "That changes nothing Naoki, but it seemed liked you were forced into having an early engagement ceremony," said Kotoko. Listing to his side still did not change how she felt, but she did not think that Sahoko would force Naoki to do something. Her grandfather on the other hand probably said something to her, and arranged something only in a day.

"Kotoko, I just want you to know that even though that after that night I made you leave, I never regretted a moment we had together," said Naoki. 'And I still love you,' he thought in the back of his mind.

"What's done is done I guess, but I don't regret that night either. After all I had a beautiful boy who I love very much," said Kotoko smiling. The first time she looked at her son she had tears of joy. Her baby boy had brought light back into her life, and brought her closer to the man she married.

"Did you ever tell him about me?" asked Naoki a little nervous.

"Yes," said Kotoko as she told him about her son figured out that he and Yuki looked alike. "He's smart just like you." For the first time since they reunited Kotoko smiled at him.

Naoki took his chance while she seemed a little happy and asked her an important question. "Can I meet him?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, the moment you have been waiting for, AN UPDATE. Sorry its only two chapters, but I will update more next week with three more chapters. It's still hard to believe this story got so many hits when I started this story, and so many of you were begging me for more. Thanks to many of you who reviewed I have decided to post twice a month instead of once a month. I do not own Mis. Kiss Love in Tokyo.**

Ch. 6

Kotoko's smile soon left her face as she started to look mad, but then remembered the promise she made her husband. "Okay," she said as she took a breath, "I'll let you properly meet him."

"Thank you Kotoko," said Naoki. He had heard Kotoko confess to his parents that they had a child together, but when he got a glimpse of his son he felt a spark of happiness. That is until the two turned toward a fainting Kotoko.

"Don't thank me just yet," said Kotoko. "If he's not ready to meet you I will not force him," her mother protective instincts came out.

"I understand," said Naoki understanding. He already had thought that the boy may not want to meet him right away.

Outside Yuki was trying to keep the kids distracted so their mother and his brother could talk. His father had told him that after Kotoko woke up that she let Naoki come in so they could talk. It was getting a little difficult to keep the kids distracted, as they were still a little worried about their mother's fainting earlier.

When Kotoko came out of the house the kids ran happily over to her. "Mom," both her kids shouted with joy. "We were worried about you mommy," said her little girl.

"Are you feeling a little better mom?" asked her son looking a little worried over his mother. He had a feeling that the man his uncle landed on was the reason to her fainting. Little did he know he was half right?

"Yes honey, I'm feeling better, but um could I talk to you for a bit. Ayu you stay here with Uncle Yuki for a bit," said Kotoko.

"Okay mommy," said her little girl. "Uncle Yuki comes chase me." Ayu was just as smart as her brother, as she got it from her father. She knew at times when her mother wanted to talk to them alone that it was something private. She wondered if it had anything to do with the man her uncle landed on.

"Is everything okay mom?" he asked his mom when they were alone.

"Yuga there is someone who wants to meet you, but if you don't want to you don't have to," said Kotoko as she led her son to a swing.

"Is it that man, is he…?" Yuga even though he didn't look at the stranger for long he had a sinking feeling that he was the man who helped make him.

"Yes, he is," said Kotoko letting her son embrace the news. "He wants to formally meet you, if that's okay?"

Yuga thought about it for a moment. He was a little curious about meeting the man, but he wasn't all sure. His mother had told him about his father, and some of what happened. Although he knew his birth father never knew about him, Yuga always wondered if he ever met his father would he like him.

"You don't have to if you want?" said Kotoko with a little hope that he would say no.

"No, I want to meet him. After all I made a promise to dad I would attempt to make a bond with him," said Yuga. Although it wasn't the no she was looking for, she was proud of him.

"I'll be with you so you won't be alone in this," said Kotoko. She called out to Yuki to keep an eye on Ayu, and mother and son went back into the house.

The older men, as they were coming back down stairs from dropping off Kotoko and the kid's bags in their rooms, watched Kotoko and Yuga walk back into the office. The older woman watched from sitting on the couch with a small smile on her face. "Don't worry I heard her punch him earlier," said Mrs. Irie as she went back to filing her nails. The older men just smiled at each other.

Naoki was pacing nervously until he heard the office door open. It was finally time to meet his son.

 **Thank you to the reviews:**

 **Aishath Neesha and to your 25 friends who are reading: You guys got your wish**

 **Mayra.713.g: That joke was not too cringy, and everyone's got something to their own writing like bad jokes. As for your questions all will be revealed in time.**

 **Sakura and xhala: Thank you for the reviews**

 **Rika Azumi Sakura Yukihara: Thank you for the reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone I decided to update one more chapter this week. I hope you guys like this chapter. I have feeling the last two chapters are lacking. Please review and tell me what you think. I do not own MKLT.**

Ch. 7

Catching a glimpse at the boy was nothing compared to now fully looking at him. Naoki could not believe that the boy that was standing in front of him was an almost exact replica of him. Looking at Kotoko he could already tell that she thought the exact same thing. 'It must have been a little hard on her, still seeing my face for the past few years,' thought Naoki.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts when the mother introduced the son and father for the first time ever. "Naoki, I would like to introduce your son, Yuga. Yuga, this is your birth father, Naoki," said Kotoko. Yuga could hear all the emotions in his mother's voice, and squeezed his mother's hand. Naoki heard the same thing and also wanted to comfort her, but he knew the pain she was feeling was from him. When he looked at the boy, Yuga was glaring at him the way his mother was looking at him not to long ago.

To ease the tension in the room Naoki thought it best they sit back down and talk. "Why don't we sit down and talk for a bit," said Naoki motioning to the seats. Not saying a word Kotoko and Yuga walked past Naoki without saying a word and sat down. Taking a deep breath Naoki went over and sat in the chair again while the mother and son took the couch.

Surprising the adults Yuga was the one who broke the tension in the room. "So, is there anything you want to ask me?" Yuga said to his, father.

Naoki smiled a little, "That's what I was going to ask you," said Naoki.

"Well mom already told me a lot about you," said Yuga. Naoki was shocked and looked at the woman who was shocked as well. She looked nervous and embarrassed; it was almost like looking back at the old Kotoko he used to know.

Naoki took this time to tease her like he used to. "Oh and what did you tell him about me, hmm, Kotoko?" Naoki liked seeing Kotoko blush out of embarrassment.

Yuga saw his mom blush and how his, father, was looking at his mother. This of would have been the perfect time to tease his mother, but he didn't won't his fa- Naoki thinking they were having a bonding moment, at least not yet. However he didn't mind getting to the man.

"Mom told me about when she first introduced herself to you, and how she came to live with you and your family," Yuga said enjoying the expression on the man's face. "She told me how you ignored all the girls who proclaimed their love to you, and how you said you didn't like stupid girls." Naoki had a feeling Kotoko would say something negative about him; after all he did ditch her. "She also told me stuff about when you were a kid and your mom dressed you up like a girl; and that's how she blacked mailed you into helping her study."

At that moment both parents went pale. Yuga smiled at his accomplishment getting a little of his feelings out. He then decided to give the man a break; after all not everything his mother said about him was all bad. "But she also said you had you moments where you were nice, and how you helped her without being black mailed. When your father got sick you took charge of his company, and putting your dream aside to keep it going." That was all he could say, for now.

Naoki was happy that Kotoko said positive things about him, but he wasn't so sure about that last one. "Well since you know a little about me, you can tell me about yourself," said Naoki with a little smile.

"Well I like flowers and," Yuga started to say, but he remembered some other things his mother told him. He knew Naoki taught his mother to play tennis, and that the man had an IQ of 200; Yuga too was also good at tennis for his age, and he was real smart too.

His mother could tell what he was thinking as half the stuff Yuga was good at so was Naoki. She pat her son's should letting him know she was here for him. The boy smiled and his mother continued. "I'm really good at tennis and very smart as well. The day I learned about you I decided to become a florist like my dad. I'm also very protective over my mother and sister, especially now."

Naoki was very sure now that Yuga was his son. Just the way he was talking about himself almost sounded like him. He was happy to know, even if was due to him, Yuga already had a dream early in life.

"I think it's wonderful that you plan to take after your father," said Naoki smiling at the boy. "And I want to let you know you don't have to afraid about talking about him in front of me. The same goes for you Kotoko. I'm happy to know you found someone new to love."

Kotoko was happy and surprised to hear Naoki say that. She still in a little way wanted to talk more with him, but knew now they were going to have more time to talk now, especially now that Naoki knew everything.

Yuga was feeling a little better talking to Naoki now, but now he wanted to talk to him alone. "Mom can I talk with Naoki alone now?" said Yuga. Kotoko looked down at her son unsure. She could see that her son had a little more to say, and was determined to talk to his real father about something. When Kotoko looked up at her old love he just nodded his said saying okay.

"Okay, I guess," said Kotoko giving her son a small hug. "I'll be right outside if you need me," she whispered in his ear.

After Kotoko walked out the door Yuga began what he wanted to say. "I want to let you know that I promised my dad I would attempt to have a bond with you, but I still don't plan to call you dad." Naoki, even though he was disappointed to hear that his son didn't want to call him dad, he was happy to know that he would attempt to have a bond with him. He was more thankful to Sara for asking his son to bond with him, and for taking care of both his son and the woman he should have never given up.

"I also want to let you know that, even though she may never say it, I think she has forgiven you," said Yuga. Naoki was surprised at hearing this.

"What makes you think that?" asked Naoki looking curious.

"Every night when I hear mother pray, I always hear her ask for you to have happiness."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm finally updating. Thank you everyone for reading, following and for the reviews. I hope a few more questions have been answered for those of you who asked about their lives so far. As some of you know the actor's names from the MK-LT J-Drama will be used. I do not own MKLT.**

Ch. 8

Kotoko stepped out of the office into the living room where everyone one was now sitting, even her daughter. "I thought you guys were playing outside?" Kotoko asked as she went to sit by her daughter.

"We were but she was getting tired so we came in, but why did you leave your son in there with him?" asked Yuki glaring at the door.

"Believe it or not Yuga asked to be alone with Naoki," said Kotoko looking back to the office.

"Oh wonderful now they can really start bonding," said Noriko clasping her hands and smiling. All the adults just looked at her. "When they come out you can go see your rooms while I start cooking." Before anyone could say anything Noriko went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Shigeko looked over at Kotoko as she let out a sigh. "Kotoko I'm sorry this was sprang on you, but if you really want to…"

Kotoko cut him off. "Actually I wouldn't mind living with all you again, but…"

"Naoki," Yuki finished for her. "You don't worry _Sahoko_ and he don't live with us," said Yuki phasing his sister-in-law's name. "They have their own place."

"Oh," was all Kotoko could say.

"Mommy, who's Naoki?" asked Ayu. She had heard her mother mention that name a few times before, but never knew who he really was. Before her father past away she had heard him mention about another man being there for them, especially to her brother.

"Um," Kotoko started to say. Even though her daughter was just as smart as her brother at the age of 6, she didn't know how to tell her that her brother and another father. "Well Naoki is your Uncle Yuki's brother."

"Yeah, my brother," said Yuki sounding non-to-pleased. For the past couple years every time she asked the young man about his brother she could tell that he didn't like talking about him much.

"You sound like you don't like him very much," said Ayu looking toward the door where her brother was at with that man. She wondered if he was okay since it seemed like her mother and uncle didn't seem to like him too much.

"It's not that I don't like him it's just mad at something he did," Yuki said to the little girl. Yuga wasn't the only one who enjoyed it when Yuki came to visit. Ayu loved her uncle Yuki just as much as her brother loved him, and the same went for Yuki.

"Well what did he do?" asked the little girl innocently.

Her mother and uncle just looked at each other. "I'll explain when you are older," was all her mother said.

After a few minutes later Naoki and Yuga finally walked out the office. "Yuga are you okay?" asked Ayu running up to hug her brother.

"Yeah I'm okay," he said hugging his sister back. When he looked toward his mother she had a look of concern on her face, but reassured when he gave her a small smile.

"How about we go show your mom your rooms now," said Shigeo, pushing his daughter and grandchildren upstairs. He had a feeling that his friend wanted to talk to his sons, especially one of them.

"So what did he say to you?" asked Yuki not looking at his brother.

"He just told me he would be okay with getting to know me, but he is just planning on calling me Naoki. He also told me a little about himself; basically that's it." Yuki knew that wasn't all of it by the way his brother's emotions looked in his eyes.

Over the past few years Yuki, even though he wasn't that close to his brother any more, could tell how his brother was feeling or what he was thinking through his eyes. After the engagement ceremony the younger brother could tell that his brother had put on a mask hiding his true emotions, but his eyes always told a different story. Every once in a while his brother would drop the mask, but it was never for too long.

"Well at least you know now why Kotoko left," said Yuki about to walk out of the room.

"Yuki…" said Naoki grabbing his brother's arm. Yuki just turned his head, glaring at his brother.

"What, are you going to say why didn't I ever tell you, why I defined the girl who we all know is a baka. I will tell you why. I have known you loved her ever since I saw you kiss her when she was asleep in my hospital room. I kept quit because I thought at some point you would man up and tell her how you felt, and when you did you slept with her making her knocked up with your kid. But what is worse you basically dumped her and decided to get married to another woman THE VERY NEXT DAY CAUSING HER TO LEAVE."

Naoki always knew that his brother resented him for his actions, but he never knew the full reason why. He always thought that even though his brother didn't hate her, but thought she would have been a stupid sister-in-law who didn't know how to do anything.

Yuki had found her and knew about Yuga. When Yuki returned from Kobe on a school trip the gap that had formed after the young woman left only became wider. Finally letting go of his brother sighed sadly and fell back on the couch. "You are right," said Naoki looking at the floor.

"Yes he is," said their father. "But their bonds aren't the only ones that are going to be fixed in this family. For the sake of not only for Kotoko and her children, but he family as a whole you two are going to fix your bond as well."

"What?" said Yuki looking at his father.

"I have been watching you two ever since Kotoko left," said Shigeki. "Yes, Kotoko might have stayed in Tokyo if they hadn't slept together, but her and your uncle were already planning to move out. I don't won't Kotoko to feel like her being here is causing problems for you two. I already could see she can since something in you, Yuki, about your feelings in all of this. Her daughter could see it too. They have gone through a lot recently and don't need any more stress in their lives. So you two are going to get along," Shigeki saying that last part mainly to his youngest.

"Now, Yuki, go see if you mother needs help. I need to talk to your brother alone," said Shigeki leaning back in his chair. Yuki just sighed and walked to the kitchen to help his mother.

Naoki sat up straighter as his father spoke to him. "I'm very disappointed in you. I understood why you still chose to be with Sahoko, but knowing the whole story I'm glad I made Yuki the head. Sometimes you can selfless giving up something or someone for the better to help in tough situations, but you can be selfish to when you think everything is up to you."

Naoki knew that his father was right. He had worked so hard to try and not be like his parents, and keeping away from what they thought was right; he thought he had to give it all up to save his family's company, even if it meant giving up, everything. "You are lucky that Kotoko's late husband wanted her to move back here, and for you to meet with _your_ son. I hope you plan to help support her with not only Yuga, but maybe with Ayu too."

"Yes, I hope she want might want to get along with me as well," said Naoki smiling a little bit, than to only have it fall. "I just realized something."

"What's that?" asked his father already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to have to tell Sahoko when she comes home tomorrow," said Naoki slapping his face with his hand.

"To be a fly on the wall when that happens."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, yes I know I'm a little passed my due date for updating this story. For right now there is one chapter since it took forever to write this chapter. One of the reasons why it took me so long to wright this chapter is because I have been busy these pass couple of days settling back into my house, and getting sleep and finding a job. I have also had a little writers block through this chapter and I hope you guys love it. I just want to let all of you know that I'm not given up on this story, and my other stories as well. For me its finding time and the energy to wright. I do plan to wright a lot this summer, and have a few more stories that I'm working on. Curently I'm working a "Prince of Stride" story, "Bob's Burgers" story, and "Miraculous Advantures of: Ladybug and Chat Noir" story. I have decided not to publish them yet until at least they are half way done. Hopefully they will be up by mid June. I will also be posting when updates will be on all my stories that will be updated, mainly on this story. For now until next time I do not own MK-LT. Enjoy and thank you everyone for following, reading, and for the faves and reviews.**

Ch. 9

Naoki and Shigeki looked over at Yuki as he leaned on the doorway. "What are you doing back in here, I thought you were going to help mom in the kitchen?" Naoki asked as his brother walked back into the room.

"I was, but she shooed me out," said Yuki headed for the stairs. "She wants me to go help Kotoko and the kids unpack."

"Well you better get to it those bags were heavy," said Shigeki chuckling a little bit. "Especially Ayu's bags."

"Well let's just say that little girl is defiantly her mother's daughter," said Yuki chuckling while he shook his head and headed up the stairs.

As his brother went up the stairs Naoki couldn't help feel a little jealous that Yuki had a better connection with Kotoko and her kids, especially Yuga. He wondered if he would ever have that special connection.

Upstairs Kotoko could not believe that her kids rooms almost looked the way they did at her old house. All of Yuga's furniture was blue and green. His bookshelf already held all his books; mostly all the books were about gardening or flower arrangement. His desk already had his computer set up along with his sound speakers. His curtains had a blue and green pattern and fit the window size. Ayu's room was all pink and white with all her stuff animals and a few dolls lined up on her bed. Her computer desk was also set up with its speakers, and her tea set was placed on a little table in a corner. But for her and her children it did have the same feel as their old home.

She was happy to know however that Yuki had made sure that her aunt did not make her room like it used to be when she was younger. Her room now was for a more mature adult. Her dressers were simple wood with flowers carved into it. Her bedspread was black with red roses all over. Sara had joked that their bed would always have rose petals, and they never would have to clean them up.

Kotoko chuckled as she walked over to her bed and sat down. For a moment as she was now alone took a picture of her husband that was on the nightstand; along with the furniture all their pictures were hung up or placed around in all three rooms. She was grateful that all their pictures were out of the boxes and put up nicely. As she looked at the picture of her husband she took a deep breath and sighed. "Well Sara, we made it, and it's like I told you if I ever saw him again I would punch him in the face," Kotoko gave the picture a small smile. "But get this we are living with them now; well expect Naoki since he and Sahoko were living on their own."

A few tears slipped from her eyes. "I miss you so much and I hope you and my mom are having a good time." Kotoko hugged the picture to her chest letting her tears fall. After the first two weeks after her husband had passed Kotoko would have moments where she broke down. She finally had come to a point where she was stable enough to work, and be the strong hold she needed for family, mainly her kids.

She stopped crying when she heard a knock at her door; she let a soft "come in" come out, than saw Yuki come in. When he saw her crying he pulled her into a hug. "I know, it still hurts," said Yuki as he hugged the woman he felt for a sister. "And I'm sorry for going along with all of this, living with us. Trust me this was not my idea."

"Its fine really, I did promise Sara that I would mind my bonds with the family, and that even means Naoki."

"Yeah," said Yuki as he got up and walked to the window. Kotoko didn't want to say anything, but she had a feeling something was going on between the two Irie brothers

"Yuki, I have known you for a long time and know you looked up to your brother," said Kotoko concerned.

"Well that was before what he did to you, but don't worry my father has told us, or more likely to me that I'm to fix my bond with Naoki," said Yuki.

"Well I agree with him," said Kotoko. "And I hate that I'm the reason you two are fighting, but I'm glad you two are going to fix it. I don't won't the kids to see you fight when especially Yuga is trying to bond with his father; we are a big family remember that."

Yuki just chuckled, "Of course you or my mom would be the one to say that." Yuki took a deep breath there was another reason he came to her room. "There is something I need to tell you. Do you remember when you had to take me to the hospital?" Kotoko nodded her head. "Well that early morning when you came back and fell asleep, Naoki came in and kissed you when you while you were asleep." Kotoko was shocked.

"Well that explains the dream," said Kotoko as she told her little "brother" about it. "You think you can keep that secret for now."

"For you, anything," said Yuki.

After they were done talking they went to help the kids unpack. Soon it was time for dinner. When Kotoko came into the kitchen Naoki and Mr. Irie were already sitting at the table. It had been a long time since she had eaten with all the Iries'.

"Come in, come in," said Mrs. Irie exited. She had waited a long time to be able with the young woman she had always wished was her daughter. All the men could tell that she a light back in her eyes.

Every time they had dinner with Sahoko and her family all the men could tell her smile had lost it spark. She had grown a little spark when Yuki's girlfriend, Yoshimi, had come into their lives, but her youngest son had always that the only person who could make her old self was the baka herself.

Every time Yuki came back from a trip to Kobe with his "uncle" or Kinnosuke, it always hurt him when he had to lie to his mother. Now they were all together again.

At both end of the table were Mr. and Mrs. Irie; at the either side of Mr. Irie were Mr. Aiharo and Yuki. On either side of Mrs. Irie were Kotoko and Ayu. The only seat left was in the middle of the table, right across from his birth father, Naoki; however he was happy to see it was right beside his mother and uncle.

"I hope everyone enjoys this dinner!" said Mrs. Irie. "Lots of love was put into this dinner to welcome two new members to the family." At that Yuki choked a little on his water.

"Uncle Yuki, are you okay?" asked Yuga patting his uncle's back. His father just raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Yuki trying not to sound too nervous. Suddenly he heard a little chuckle coming from his brother. "And what is so funny?" he asked scolding at him.

"Nothing, it's just, hearing you being called an uncle," said Naoki.

Slowly the glare turned into a soft smile. "Well being called uncle at young age made me feel like an old man."

"Oh, so I'm old now Yuki-san," joked his "uncle" Shigeo.

"Well in your case yes," said Yuki smiling a big smile now. Everyone started laughing and the awkwardness started to really melt. Yuga and Ayu just looked around at all the adults laughing.

After three months of sadness they finally felt that this was a place where they could learn to be happy again.

"How about we toast, to round two for all of us, to all of us getting to know each other, and re-getting to know each other," said Mr. Irie.

"Here, here!" everyone shouted.

'We are home.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone I know it's been so long and there was only one chapter updated last time. This month the chapter updates will be either separated or all at once in two weeks. However, for this chapter update I decided to do one early, plus I have been working on this chapter for a while. Since I am doing this story a little different from my normal writing style, I want to make sure this is one of my best stories of yet, and it don't take me to years to finish a story making it a part 1 part 2 kind of thing. I have only gotten nothing but good reviews on this story, and for that I am thankful. For those who have seen little minors I am thankful that you haven't said anything, and I am stating this now that I will be going back over all the chapters at the end of the month. So far I have 43 followers, and 25 faves; if at the end of this month I get up to 50 followers I will do a special one-shot for MK-LT. I cannot thank everyone for following, faving, reviewing, or just reading. And one more thing before I let you enjoy this story, if I get over 100 follows on this story this** **will** **go on Wattpad. But for now please enjoy, and I do not own MK-LT**

Ch. 10

Everyone enjoyed their dinner as they sat around the dinner table to eat. When they were about done Naoki started noticing the little girl beside him was looking at him. "Um, is there something on my face?" asked Naoki, also trying to be funny.

Ayu gave him a small smile. "No not really I just think you look like my brother is all," said Ayu. Both turned when they heard two forks drop. "Are you guys okay?" Ayu asked looking at her mother and brother.

"Yes, honey we are fine, it's just," Kotoko started to say. "Do you remember when you asked when you were five, and you asked us why Yuga why he didn't look like daddy?" Ayu just nodded her head. "Well Naoki is your brother's birth father"

Ayu just looked between both her and Naoki and just shrugged her shoulders. "That makes since, but does this mean I can call you daddy like Yuga did with my daddy." Naoki felt his heart flutter a little at being called daddy, but looking at the two across from them knew he had to take things slow with them.

"Well if you want to you can, but you don't have to if you don't want too," said Naoki even though it pained him to say that.

"Okay, well what should I call you for now?" asked the little girl. She even had to admit calling another man daddy was still too soon for her.

"Well your brother for now is calling me by name, so if you want you can do so for now," said Naoki.

Ayu looked at her brother looking at his plate and her mom looking at her brother with concern. She knew when the time was right they would explain everything to her in time, so for now she would just go with everything. "Okay," said Ayu and started finishing her food. For some reason everyone let out a deep sigh as if they were all holding their breath.

"Since we are figuring what to call everyone, why don't you kids call me Nana," said Noriko. At that not only did Kotoko's fork drop, but the other adults as well.

"Um," Kotoko started to say.

"Can I really call you Nana too," asked Ayu looking excited.

"Of course you can I see why not," said Noriko as she pat the young girl's head with fondness.

Yuga just looked at the older woman in shock. "I guess it would make sense for me to call you that, but you are even to willing let my sister call you that even though she isn't blood to you?" asked Yuga. Yuga had always felt sense of loneliness when he was at his step-grandparent's house, mainly due to him being another man's son.

"Yuga, Aunty and Uncle are nothing like your other grandparents," said Kotoko comforting her son. The other Irie's just looked at Yuki for answers.

"Sara's parent's never really liked Kotoko sense she was a single mother, and that Yuga was another man's son," Yuki.

"That's just old fashion," said Shigeki.

"Well, they kind of are," said Shigeo. The other three Irie's looked over at him now. "We will explain later, right now I think it is time we bring out desert," changing the subject.

"Oh right, I hope you kids like chocolate cake," said Noriko going to the kitchen, than came back out with a big chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and sprinkles.

Knowing how her kids were like with sweets, "You kids only get one slice."

"OH," said the kids as they whined at their mom and pouting. Their smiles were brought back to their face when their "Nana" put a big piece of cake in front of them.

Yuki and the other two older men were just trying hard not to laugh. Naoki just smiled knowing the tension was over.

Later that night after putting her kids to bed Kotoko came out and sat on the swing bench. As she looked up at starry sky, she thought about her conversations with her children. Her daughter she always knew was just as smart as her brother.

 _After reading her daughter her bed she started to tuck her in. "It's nice to be surrounded by all my stuff from my old room," said Ayu. "It almost makes me feel like we are back in our old home."_

 _Kotoko just looked at her daughter with sadness in her eyes. "I know honey it's going to be hard, but we are going to be okay," said Kotoko trying to reassure her daughter, and herself. "It will be just like when daddy died, we will just have to take it day by day," tucking her daughter's hair behind her ear._

" _I guess, but I do like it here mom. I also like Uncle Yuki's parents and brother, they all seem nice," said Ayu smiling than let out a yawn._

" _Okay honey get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning," said Kotoko giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead._

Then there was her son. She knew he would have the most trouble getting used to things.

 _After she left her daughter's room she walked over to her son's room. "How are you sweet heart?" asked Kotoko as she took a seat on his bead._

" _I'm okay I guess," said Yuga. Kotoko could tell that he was fighting himself with this a bit. Looking at his mom he gave in a little. "I'm still a little unsure about this, but I still want to get along with the Iries' and just because I promised dad but for myself, and… you mom."_

 _Kotoko was a little surprised at what her son just said. "Why me too?" she asked looking a little concerned._

" _Because I know how much they love you, and I can see that you are somewhat can get along a little with Naoki, even though he has a long way for you to have some faith in him," he said sitting up. "I just don't won't to cause problems with us being here."_

 _Kotoko wrapped her arms around her boy. "I feel the same way honey, but I promise if things don't work out for us we can always find another place around here," said Kotoko into her son's ear. "But for now we will see how things work out, and like I told your sister we will take it day by day."_

" _Okay mom," said Yuga yawning. Kotoko finished tucking him in and kissed his forehead. Before she stepped out she looked at her son's sleeping face. For a while it was painful to look at his sleeping face since he looked so much like Naoki, but over the years she began to think to herself, she would not, no never, change a thing about her little boy._

Her children were her whole world; it pained her that they had to go through so many sufferings through life. What was worse is that her poor son got more of the heart ache, from being born from a one night stand with the man she once loved, to having a set of grandparents who didn't really care for him because he was another man's child, to losing the only man he knew as a father. Her only wish at this time was that her kids would have a strong future for the rest of their lives.

Inside the house Naoki was looking out the window, looking at the woman he wished he had never given up. Now his wish was to have gained back all the years he missed out on his son growing up, but only hoped he could truly be apart of his son's future, and even be a father figure to Ayu.

"You know just looking at her from here isn't going to solve anything," said Noriko coming up behind her son.

Naoki just looked at his mother than looked back out towards the woman he has always loved. The first time they saw each other alone she punched him. Now everything was up in the air, and who knows what she would do or say now.

"Son I think most of the awareness is gone," said Noriko. "I think right now is a good time for you to talk, and this time I think she won't punch you.

After his mother left Naoki took a deep breath and started to walk outside.

"This is perfect time, or it's now or never

 **Thank you for the reviews:**

 **Mayra.713.g: It's good to hear from you again. Your reviews have been funny, but so sweet too. I'm so thankful you think this story is original, and in every story that I have read of Kotoko as a mom, she always a great mom. I hope you keep reading and reviewing.**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Thank you so much for your reviews and this just getting started, wait to you see what happens next.**

 **EmmaAnna: I have updated once more and plan to do it again with three chapters next.**

 **To everyone else thank you again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone I know it's been a while, but like the last update it has taken me a while to write this chapter. I plan to however not be so lazy with the next few chapters next month. So since it's almost July I will make sure to have four chapters up all at once come mid-July. After that at the end of August will have the next four chapters. In other news I have made a note on the B-Pro's Princess story, I will not go into detail about, but letting everyone I might discontinue and do another B-Pro one-shot instead. If the fandom starts up again I will start it up again, but the last fan fiction for bp was mine. As for New Beginnings I plan to revise this coming month, so if you are knew and you have read some of it please tell me what you think. For those who haven't read it I wait till August. Now for the story, and thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 11

As Kotoko stared at the stars, she hardly knew that someone was standing behind her. "Beautiful night isn't it," said Naoki startling her. Kotoko jumped a little when she heard him. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"Its fine," said Kotoko. "My kids like to scare me sometimes." Kotoko settled back down into her calmness. Naoki just stood beside her in an awkward silence next to her.

"Um do you mind if I sit next to you," said Naoki with a little nervousness in his voice.

Kotoko just looked up at him then the seat next to her. "I guess you can," said Kotoko looking at the stars again. Naoki took the opportunity and sat down next to her. It was still a little strange at how much she had changed from the girl who was madly in love with him, but now was a woman who no longer had deep feelings for him other than a possible friendship.

If she was her old self she would have jumped at the opportunity to have Irie Naoki sit right next to her; but she was not her old self. Not only did he break her heart but she was a mother of two. She had had grown in the last couple of years, and now was his chance to learn about her new self.

"Yuki didn't tell me much about you about the last couple years after you left, but I bet he told our parents since he was so mad at me," Naoki started to say. "Though he did tell me you became a nurse."

Kotoko felt nervous, this was one conversation she hoped to hold back until she was at her new job. "Um yeah, for about few years now," she started to say. "I had to go part time after my husband got sick, but went back to full time after he died." At that last comment she looked sad.

When Naoki noticed her expression he decided to move the conversation along. "Can I ask what made you want to be a nurse?" At that her sadness was replaced with nervousness and embarrassment, but then replaced with seriousness.

"I decided to become a nurse to prove that I could do something," Kotoko started to say. "I wanted to do something to help people, and not be a hindrex to others. When I was pregnant with Yuga I thought about how could I support my son when I moved out of Sara's, but even after we got together I still thought of what could I do for him and for others. Then I…" she took a deep breath, "I thought about you and what you almost gave up. Yuki had told me, or more like had to force him to tell me that you had become a doctor. I guess in a way I was proving a point to you as well what I was capable enough to do anything that I wasn't…"

"I think I get it, and you have," said Naoki. Kotoko just looked at him. She didn't want to at met while she looked at him how handsome his stupid face looked. "I'm happy that you found something and someone special." Kotoko didn't know what to say. She looked to the ground and said thank you. "I meant what I said earlier. That you don't have to be afraid about talking about him." She just nodded her head still looking at the ground.

Naoki was shocked when she told him about where she was working, but most shocking thing was when she said, "And I won't ignore you when I see you." Naoki just nodded his head this time.

They sat in award silence not knowing what else to say just looking at the stars. "So I heard Sahoko is on a business trip?" asked Kotoko.

Naoki looked shocked that she would bring her up. "Um yes, she is," said Naoki.

Kotoko had heard that after a while she had decided not to a stay at home wife, but went to work at her grandfather's company. She had brought her company to new heights, and as of late had been going on a lot of overseas business trips.

"Do you plan to tell her about everything when she comes back, or do you plan to wait when she is in a good mood?" asked Kotoko.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Naoki raising an eyebrow.

"I want to tell her I'm sorry," said Kotoko. "Most of it, like 75% is you fault, but I still did it with you."

Naoki just sighed, "She will probably forgive you better than me since I'm the one who made you leave."

"Maybe, but still I want her to know how I feel," said Kotoko.

As he looked at her he could tell that she did feel some guilt about what happened. "I plan to tell her when she comes home tomorrow," said Naoki.

Kotoko just smiled at him as a thank you. "I hope you have been happy with Sahoko," said Kotoko sounding sincere.

Naoki remembered what Yuga had told him, and what he had said that nigh so long ago. "I've been happy as I can be," Naoki said as he looked back up at the stars.

Kotoko just looked at him before looking back up at the stars. In some way the awardness silence was replaced with an understanding peace. As they both now looked up at the sky they saw two shooting stars.

Unbeknown to Kotoko someone made a wish.

 **(A/N): Sorry this chapter was short but I hoped you all liked it.**

 **Thank you for the reviews:**

 **Mayra.713.g: Thank you again for another sweet review. Since they have a child together, and since that Naoki is still married to Sahoko they will have to be, for now.**

 **xSapphirexRosesxFanx: All well in due time. I do plan to have Kotoko take the kids out; besides they got to have fun with Kotoko's friends kids, and go to Kin-chan's restraunt and her father's.**

 **Lalaland: All questions will be reveled in time.**

 **Grace: Thank you, out of all the stories that I have written this one of my top faves.**

 **EmmaAnna: Once again I have updated thank you for reading.**

 **El enigma: thank you for the review.**

 **To everyone else thank you so much for reading, and I promise the next few chapters, along with your guys questions will be answered. The next reviews will be mid-July.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, wow another new chapter early in the month. I decided today would be a good day to post a new chapter early because I am now one over 50 followers. This means this month will have a new one-shot story, start posting a new story I have been working on, or I might do both. I still can't believe this story has gotten so many good comments. As I have just noticed only me and displacedtexan, "Executive Decision are the only ones this summer to keep up with fanfiction this summer, I hope more of MK-LT stories get updated in the future. I also am planning to update some of my other stories in the future as well, but that might actually be in August when I do. I hope you all have a great 4** **th** **of July, and I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 12

The next day, as Mrs. Irie made breakfast, Mr. Irie and Mr. Aiharo were already sitting at the Kitchen table reading their newspaper. Mr. Irie looked over to his left as he saw his youngest son pull out a chair and sit next to him.

"Good morning, Yuki-Chan," said Mr. Aiharo. "Did you sleep well?"

Yuki let out a yawn before answering, "I slept fine, Uncle Shigeo."

"I wonder when Onii-chan, Kotoko, and the children will come down," said Mrs. Irie as she began placing their food down in front of them.

"I think we should let them sleep mom," said Yuki looking at his food with sadness. "It hasn't been the best few months for them since Sara past away. Heck Sara's sister, Konako, told me that the last few weeks they haven't been sleeping well, especially Kotoko since she would be coming back here."

"Just another thing to feel guilty about," said Naoki just walking in the kitchen. He had heard Yuki talk about how Kotoko and the kids not getting enough sleep.

"Well I would agree with you on that, but it mainly had to do with them already moving out of their apartment above their flower shop the last few weeks," said Yuki.

About a month ago Kotoko and the kids had moved in with Konako and her family, so they could have a place to stay while they sent their stuff to the new home Yuki and her father picked out. Moving out of the only home her children had ever known was depressing enough, but their mom was a little fearful of moving back to her old home town.

"I'm sure they will get up soon, especially Kotoko," said Mr. Aiharo.

Just like he said Kotoko walked into the kitchen, with her pajamas and a bathroom robe on. "Morning," said Kotoko yawning.

"How did you sleep last night?" asked Mr. Irie.

"I slept as best I could," said Kotoko as Mrs. Irie placed some food in front of the young woman, and patted her shoulder. "It still feels weird not smelling flowers in the morning when I wake up."

"That must have been wonderful waking up to a wonderful smell in the morning," said Mrs. Irie as she sat some food down for herself.

"It was, but my husband always said the best smell came from my coffee," said Kotoko smiling a little at the memory.

As Naoki took a sip of his coffee the taste to him, no offence to his mother, could never compare to Kotoko's coffee. For the past ten years he wished to drink her coffee one more time. Maybe since they would be seeing each other a little he would get that chance again.

After breakfast Kotoko had tried to help clean up, but Mrs. Irie wouldn't allow it. She sent her back upstairs to change, and told her that she would make sure to leave some breakfast out for the kids.

Before she got to her room Kotoko saw her kids coming out of their rooms still wearing their still looking a little sleepy. "Morning you two how did you sleep," she asked as she pat her daughter's hair.

"It was okay," said Ayu hugging her bear.

"Yeah I agree," said Yuga. "Did we miss breakfast?"

"No, Aunty said she would put you some to the side so she can clean up," said Kotoko moving her kids to go down stairs.

"You mean Nana right, mommy?" asked her daughter.

Kotoko just looked up at the ceiling, "Yes honey, just go down and eat, and make sure after words you brush your teeth."

"Yes mom," said her kids as they raised down the stairs.

When they got down the stairs they saw Naoki and Yuki talking to each other. "So you planning to stick around a few hours, or do you plan to go home to get ready for your doom?" asked Yuki teasing his brother.

"As much as I know you still want to see me dead I was planning to stick around until a little after lunch, or see what Kotoko planned to do with the kids today," said Naoki drinking another cup of coffee.

"Mommy told us that today we would have spent today unpacking everything," said Ayu announcing herself and her brother.

"But since everything is put away we are just going to hang around here if that's okay," said Yuga.

"Yeah that's okay since I can tell someone special that she can come see you guys today if you want," said Yuki smiling at the kids, and the thought of the special someone.

"You mean Yoshimi is coming to see us?" asked Ayu exited.

"Yep, she can't wait to see you kids," said Yuki. He then looked over at Yuga, "And don't think you can still Yoshimi from me, Yuga," playfully eyeing him.

"Will see about that Uncle Yuki," playfully eyeing him back.

Naoki felt a little jealous seeing his son and Yuki already having a strong bond with each other. He only hoped as time went by that they would have a bond just as great.

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, faves, and reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, it's finally up the next two chapters up. A little longer one and a short one. I have decided that will be all until August 12 when I move back into my new dorm, along with a chapter for Haruhi's Study Date series. That is all for now as I'm out of time today. Thank you for everyone who has been following and for all the reviews. I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 13

After the kids had their breakfast and gotten ready for the day they had heard the doorbell ring. "I wonder who that could be?" said Mrs. Irie smirking as she went to the front door. To no surprise to anyone it was Yuki's girlfriend, Yoshimi.

"Yoshimi!" shouted the kids as they ran to hug the young woman before Yuki could do anything.

"Oh you kids are so cute," said Yoshimi giving the kids a hug. Yuga gave a smirk to Yuki over the young woman's shoulder. Yuki playfully sent him his own smirk before walking up to them.

"Hey don't I get something," said Yuki playfully pouting. Yoshimi giggled before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Kotoko chuckled at her kids and Yuki's behaviors. Everyone else was surprised at Yuki's behavior. Mr. and Mrs. Irie had seen the change Yoshimi brought to Yuki, but had never seen him so playful before. Naoki was just shocked at the way his brother was behaving. He had always known his brother could be mischievous, but to see him act so playful it showed him how truly distant they had been over the past few years.

Yoshimi noticed Naoki watching them. Yuki had explained long ago why he was no longer close to his brother. Even though she was shocked at what he had done, she could never be rude to the older brother; after all he helped her get Yuki.

Long time ago when she and Yuki went to Tonon Jr. High she had always wanted to at least be friends with the supper smart Yuki Irie. She had one day ended up following him to his house, but did not know what to do next. That's the first time she met the older brother.

" _Are you a friend of Yuki's or something?" asked a voice coming from behind her. Slowly the young girl turned around to see an older guy who looked just like Yuki._

" _I'm Yuki's older brother Naoki Irie. Can I help you with something?" asked Naoki._

" _Um, um," said Yoshimi not really knowing what to say. Naoki just chuckled a little bit._

" _I get it, you must have a crush on my brother," said Naoki. "Well my brother is somewhat like me, but it I think the way things have been I think he would give you a chance."_

 _Yoshimi had no idea what he was talking about, but thought that last part may not be true. "Um, I don't know what you are really talking about, but I think you are wrong about that last part," she started to say. "You see I'm not that smart, and when I say that I mean I'm in class F-2 which means I'm in the lowest of the low."_

 _Naoki once again chuckled. "These days my brother doesn't seem to be like me." Once again she had no clue what he was going on about. "We had an old family friend stay with us, along with his daughter. She was also in F classes. My brother used to call her a baka." At that Yoshimi thought she didn't really have a chance. "But ever since she moved away I can tell he misses her a lot." Her hope went up a bit._

" _I thought I saw someone following me," said Yuki appearing in front of them. "And you, Mom is waiting inside, something about your test scores or something."_

" _Alright, good luck Miss..." Naoki started to say._

" _Yoshimi Sagawa," said Yoshimi bowing to the older Irie._

" _It's nice meeting you Sagawa-san," said Naoki bowing back to her leaving the young girl blushing._

From their Yuki and Yoshimi began talking. Later on Yuki told her about Kotoko and why she moved, and when they started dating Yuki took her to meet the woman he thought of as a sister.

After the two woman met they had an instate connection. Yuki joked and said it was probably because they both came from the same class; that comment only got him in trouble with the two of them.

Yuga even though he was only two at the time made a connection with her as well, even claiming when he was five that Yoshimi was his girlfriend and would still her from Yuki. She was even there the day that Yuga found out about his real father.

On the way back to Tokyo Yoshimi and Yuki had a conversation about what had happened during their visit.

" _I got to say that kid is very observant and smart," said Yoshimi._

" _Well even though I hate to admit it, he does have my brother's genes," said Yuki looking out the window on the train._

 _Yoshimi looked at her boyfriend and smiled. "Well your smart too, and Sara is a pretty smart guy himself," she started to say. "Besides he was bound to find out at some point, but it is good that he has a good outlook on the situation. Plus he already knows what he wants to do in the future and at such a young age._

 _Yuki just smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Yeah, you got a point there."_

After all that time she always believed that she knew the time would come, but she wish it was in better timing.

Yuki had told her what Sara had asked him and Shigeo, and during that time they talked about what would happen. As if reading her mind Yuki said, "Go ahead and ask him."

"So, did Kotoko punch you?" asked Yoshimi.

All the other adults, including Naoki and Kotoko said, "Yes."

"So does this mean…?" asked Yoshimi.

"Yes," this time the kids answered for the kids.

Kotoko and Naoki looked shocked as Yuki and Yoshimi gave each other money.

"You guys betted on our actions?" asked Kotoko.

"It just sort of happened when we talked about it," said Yuki justifying the situation like it was nothing.

"Sure it was."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

Ch. 14

Later on that day everyone was enjoying their peaceful time as the kids were playing outside, and burning their energy after they ate lunch. Yoshimi was glad to see everyone, more importantly Yuki and Naoki sort of getting along, and seeing Yuga and Naoki getting more acquainted with each other.

"I'm glad yesterday didn't have too many problems," said Yoshimi.

"Yeah, but its only day two and a new situation will arise as soon as someone returns back to Japan," said Yuki.

"Let's not bring that up right now please. We have already talked about that last night," said Kotoko.

"And I already have a good idea wants I tell her tonight," said Naoki.

"Well it's a good thing you have a guest room, because I don't a doctor would get a good night sleep on the couch," said Yuki looking out the kids chasing their grandfathers while his mother was taking pictures.

"Yeah, you have a point there," said Naoki.

"Speaking of which, when do you plan to start working?" asked Yoshimi.

"After this week," said Kotoko. "I wanted to be fully settled in and have sometimes with my kids before they go back to school."

"Here's another question, who is going to watch the kids while you're working?" asked Yuki. "I'm sure we can a few times, but we are finishing up a few last things before we go back to college."

"Why I can watch them of course," said Mrs. Irie taking a break from taking pictures, once she heard the younger adults talking about the children.

"Um, well if you think you can, I guess it would be okay," said Kotoko looking over to her kids. She knew her daughter wouldn't mind, but was a little worried about her son.

"After all isn't that what grandmothers are for," said Mrs. Irie. "Besides it will allow me to know my grandchildren a little better, and I can even help get their school things ready for you."

Before Kotoko could protest Mrs. Irie went off to take more pictures.

"I'm sure they will be okay," said Yuki.

"Yeah, and she is right since you will be leaving here it's important that they get to know each other more," said Yoshimi.

"And after today the kids are going to have to get to know one, or more people," said Yuki glancing over to his brother.

"Well since you keep bringing it up, I think it is time that I head to my apartment, and have something nice set up to lower the blow," said Naoki.

"Make sure it's really nice, or we may never see you again," said Yuki.

Kotoko and Yoshimi just looked him shaking their heads. The kids stopped playing as they heard that Naoki had to go home. "Are you leaving already, Naoki?" asked Ayu.

"Yes, it's getting late and I need to get home before…" Naoki didn't really know what to say to the little girl who just yesterday found out that he was her brother's birth father.

"Before your wife gets home," finished Yuga for him. "It's okay, but I think you will be okay. You got punched by my mom, make sure she knows that."

Naoki just smiled, "I'll make sure she knows that wants I tell her…" Naoki took a deep breath, "Everything."

"Good luck son," said both his parents.

"And make sure your will is done before she kills you," said Mr. Aiharo.

"I'm so glad I have so much support behind me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm so sorry it has been a while since I have updated. I have fallen behind, but I plan to update two more chapters this week. On a side note I got my first bad review from a guest saying "This story shouldn't been written, I was not interested in a none existing. Love. Thumb down wouldn't buy." But then I saw that I got a new follower, MidnightWitch1812 (thank you by the way). I do understand that not everyone will want to read this story, and the last few chapters are not as great as the first few chapters. I have also gotten some advice from a friend to help better my stories. But I will not totally revise this story until I'm finished. This leads me back to the guest reader. This story will have an existing love, but I don't want to spoil anything just yet. It's like the saying "don't count your chickens until they hatch. This person will never know how this love came about, and that's all I will say for now. I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 15

Naoki after he had left his parent's home went to pick up some things to take home to help make his wife happy before he told her the news, he is a father and his mother is Kotoko. "Oh boy," he said looking around his apartment. He had forgotten that their house keeper was on vacation because her daughter was getting married. Since Sahoko was away for a week Naoki was nervous all week, and had not been his neat self. Lucky for him he didn't have much to clean.

After he had cleaned everything up he went to work on making dinner. By the time dinner would be ready Sahoko would be home. Normally their house keeper would have dinner ready for them, but a couple of times they would cook for themselves if only one of them would be home. Most of the time since Naoki would have late shifts Sahoko would be home eating dinner alone; a few times she would eat with her family, or friends.

An hour later Naoki's cellphone started to ring. When he looked at it he saw it was Sahoko calling him, probably that she was on her way home. "Hello dear," said Naoki.

"Hello darling," said Sahoko. "I'm letting you know that I'm on my way home." There were a couple of times that Naoki told her he could always pick her up from the airport, but she insisted that she would be okay since most of the time he was working. However, this was one time he was thankful that she insisted that she could take care of herself getting home.

"That's good to hear since I have dinner almost ready," said Naoki. "I almost forgot that our house keeper had time off this past week."

"Its fine, a nice hot meal sounds delightful," said Sahoko. "I will see you in a few minutes."

'I only have a few minutes until my doom arrives too,' thought Naoki. "See you in a few."

Over at the other Irie home Yoshimi was looking over at Yuki who kept looking over at the clock on the wall. He had a growing smirk on his face. "Why do you keep looking over at the clock, and what's with that smirk?"

"If I'm right, it's almost time for somebodies doom to arrive," said Yuki as he was counting down the time on his hand under the table. 'And in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…

Naoki was unctuously counting down as well, as if he could feel his untimely doom draw near. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Honey DOOM is here.'

"Hello dear, I'm home," Sahoko called out from the front door.

'And here we go,' thought Naoki. "Hello dear, welcome home," said Naoki coming out from the kitchen area. "How was your trip?"

"It was okay for the most part, but all the meetings went way to long for my taste," said Sahoko. "But I'm pretty sure the dinner you made will be delicious."

"I hope so, but I bet that over fancy restraunt food doesn't compare to nice home cooked meal, or compared to the nice meals that our house keeper preps for us."

"I'm sure this food is pretty good since you probably put a lot of thought into it," said Sahoko as she went to the dining table where her husband had set their dinner.

'A lot of thought," thought Naoki.

As they ate their dinner the happy married couple talked about their week. Sahoko doing more of the talking since Naoki was a little nervous about his news.

"So how is your parent's new house?" asked Sahoko as she took a few more bites of her food.

'This is it,' thought Naoki as he swallowed what food he had in his mouth with a huge gulp. "It's nice and has lot more rooms. I actually went over there today and you will never believe who was there of all people."

"Oh, who was it?" asked Sahoko as she was about to take another bite from her food.

"It was Kotoko." Naoki watched his wife freeze with her fork just below her mouth.

"Oh," was all she said as she put her fork down. "How is she doing with the death of her husband and all?"

"She is doing all right now for a mother of two." Naoki didn't like bringing up the mention of children since he and his wife didn't really have children. "From what Yuki has said they seem to be handling it a lot better now."

Sahoko was a little surprised that her husband brought up his brother's name. "Yuki, are you guys talking now?"

"Unfortunately for my brother, our father has insisted that we get better along for Kotoko and her children's sake."

Sahoko was starting to get a little suspicious over this conversation now. "Why would you two need to get along for their sake?"

Naoki was trying to keep a calm face, but on the inside he was freaking out. Naoki went and told her about how before Kotoko's husband died had asked her to move back home and that his parents thought that it would be a good idea for her and her children to live with them.

"I see," Sahoko could tell that there was more to this than her husband was letting, but felt that he was still not done.

"But there is another reason that Mikado-san wanted her to come back, he wanted her to rebond with us, and…" Naoki took a deep breath. "And so that Kotoko's son could bond with his real father, me."

 **(A/N): Thank you to all those who are still following this story, and after this chapter they will be longer again. And to MidnightWitch1812 you literally made my day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I thought I go ahead and give you another new chapter already. This chapter is a little longer than the last, but I am tired and I think I ended this chapter very well. Earlier I looked at the trafficking and I was so happy the way it looked. Thank you everyone who is reading following, faving, or just reading.**

Ch. 16

"What?" spoke Sahoko after a short while.

"Kotoko and I have a son together and his name is Yuga," Naoki then went, and carefully, told Sahoko everything.

"I can't believe you!" shouted Sahoko getting up from her seat. "What were you thinking?"

'That I wanted to be with the only woman I'll only ever love, if only for once,' thought Naoki. "I…"

"No, I don't want to hear anything else tonight," sighed Sahoko. "We will talk about this in the morning, and you can sleep in the guest room tonight."

"I'll just get my things for the night then," said Naoki calmly as he could walking to their room to get his things. After he came out Sahoko went into the room and slammed the door.

'Well that wasn't as bad as I thought, but of course we aren't done talking yet,' thought Naoki as he went to put the dishes in the wash and got ready for bed.

As he was setting down for bed his cell phone stated to ring. To his surprise it was his brother calling him, but when he picked it up he was even more surprised who had called him.

"Kotoko?" whispered Naoki so his wife could not hear.

"Since you used my name I only can guess you are in the guess bedroom," teased Kotoko, but it almost sounded like she was a little concerned. He just played off that last part and sighed.

"You guessed it," Naoki just rubbed his tired face. "However she said that we will talk more in the morning."

"Well I guess that's good. Anyway I will see you when I see you I guess," said Kotoko as she was about to hang up.

"Wait," shouted whispered Naoki really not wanting to hang up like that, but had no idea what he really wanted to say. "Um, I'll make sure Sahoko knows what we talked about, even though she really didn't bring you up, and only was blaming me."

"Thank you, but you need to get some rest, after all you have to get up early to deal with your unfinished doom," Kotoko half joked.

"Again I have so much support," Naoki smirked into the phone. Then he smiled a real smile for the first time in forever. "Good night, Kotoko."

"Good night, Naoki." Kotoko just sighed as once she hung up her phone. She felt a little bad for him, but not too bad. She was once again sitting outside on the swing bench looking at the stars. It was now the end of day two and for now, besides on Naoki's part everything seemed okay, for now.

From the kitchen Yuki and Yoshimi were looking out the window as they washed a couple of dishes. "You think we should ask her for advice?" inquired Yoshimi. "Only after things start to cool down."

"I think so, but I think we will be better off with my parents since my brother is now a bigger idiot then she is now," Yuki said amusing himself.

"I though you were starting to get along better with your brother now?" asked Yoshimi.

Yuki just looked out the window to the woman who had almost become his sister-in-law, but his brother's blonder made him cost him being there for the birth of his child and not seeing him grow these past nine years. He still wasn't sure how well he could get along with his brother, but Yuki knew his father was right and he had to do it for Kotoko and the kids.

"I will, but it will still take some time." Yuki gave his girlfriend a kiss on her head and rubbed her abdomen. "But I, we, need to focus on this most of all. Come on, I'll walk you home," putting his arm over his girlfriend and leading her away.

Before they fully walked out of the kitchen they looked out the window to see Kotoko still looking up at the stars.

As she watched the stars twinkle she thought about all those nights thinking about when she was pregnant with her son, and thinking about his father and the night they shared together. She never would admit this, not to anyone, but there was a secret part of her that did still long to be with him.

There was one night when she heard her father and Sara talking. Sara had told Shigeo that he had a feeling that Kotoko might still might still have some left for Naoki, and that was reason she never wanted to go back to Tokyo incase she ever ran into him. " _If there was a chance that she could be together with him again, I would give her that chance as long at made her happy."_

That night when he had come back to their room Kotoko through her arms around Sara, " _I love you so much; you are the one that makes me happy._ " As if the need to prove it she kissed him which eventually made them move to their bed. Nine months later it lead to the birth of their daughter.

A tear slid down her face. 'No matter what, even if I wanted to be with him, there is no way that will ever happen.' With that thought she went to bed with tears for her husband, for her forgotten love with the first man she ever loved, and for herself.

As Naoki lied in bed he could not but wonder if there was another reason Kotoko had called him. Was she worried over him? He knew that, thanks to their son, that she prayed for his happiness; but there was part of him that wondered if there was a secret place for him in her heart.

The next morning Naoki woke up with the first sun rays hitting his face. As he rolled out of bed he knew there was still some music that had to be played.

Walking into the kitchen he saw his wife sitting calmly. "I'm ready to talk."

 **Thank you reviews:**

 **Rose Smile: Thank you for another review and for your support.**

 **: Thank so such for your support you are an amazing.**

 **To everyone else thank you so much for all the love you are giving to keep this story going.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17 Hello everyone, wow another early chapter. I have decided to post another chapter early since I updated so late last month. The other chapters will be updated later this month. Also I wanted to post that after I found out that there will be another B-Project sceason, I found out I was right in a since. There will be a Uta no price sama movie coming next year.**

Ch. 17

Naoki took a seat calmly across from his wife, and poured him a cup of tea. He could not stand to drink a cup of coffee right now, as it would probably make him think of a certain woman's coffee. However, he was about to explain more things about said woman.

"So," Naoki started to ask, "What else do you want to know besides what I told you last night?"

Sahoko took a sip of her tea, not even looking at him. "Well, I think you told me everything that night and yesterday, so I guess you can tell me what your son looks like and what's going to happen now."

"Well, for one thing he looks like me and is smart and can play tennis apparently." Naoki smiled a little, not going unnoticed by the sharp dressed woman as she took a sip of her tea. "Yet he seems more polite in a way, nicer than me, and not put off from emotions. I guess he gets that from his mother."

"Hmm, yes, the world doesn't need another calm cool person," slightly sneered, Sahoko into her tea.

"Anyway the plan for right now in Kotoko's plan is just for us to get along right now, and when I say us it means not just me and Yuga," Naoki started to explain. "My father is also pushing for me and Yuki to get along as well."

Sahoko finally put her cup down. "So after ten years everyone is to get along; that does not sound like a great plan."

"Well you would be right in that part since after Yuki and I crashed into my father's office and Yuga ran in Kotoko fainted, and after she came through and I went to talk to her she punched me," Naoki muttered, but Sahoko still heard him clearly.

"Can't say I blame her for that," muttered the woman. "Still it must have been hard on her carrying your child after you disked her."

Naoki took his chance to see if she would talk with his child's mother like she asked for. "So you don't blame her in a way?"

Sahoko raised an eye brow at the question thinking there was a purpose behind the question. "Not in a since, she did end up leaving and you claim she punched you after not seeing you in so long. Why are you asking me this anyway?"

Naoki cleared his throat a little. "Kotoko wanted to talk with you a little and apologize herself."

It was silent for a moment as Sahoko took one last sip from her tea. "I'll call her at some point today or tomorrow," she finally stated. "I do need more a little more time today to digest this situation, and in the mean time until tomorrow night you can sleep in the guest room for one more night until I talk to her."

Naoki still tried to keep his calm as he finally stood up. "That seems fair in a way. I best be getting to work. I'll see you tonight." As soon as he was out the door he finally let the breath out he was holding.

In a _since_ Sahoko was not mad, but he knew in the other way things happed he and Kotoko technically did have an affair causing her to be pregnant with his child.

'One way or another I may not get the chance to bond with my son if they chose to gang up on me,' thought Naoki as he continued on his way to work at Tonan Hospital. 'Who knows, maybe things will work out once those two have their talk.

Shortly after Naoki was out of sight of their apartment building Sahoko's cellphone started to ring. Smiling at the ring tone she picked it up. "I'm glad you called."

At the other Irie household Kotoko and her kids were getting ready for their day out with their friends.

"Mom I can't find my other shoe."

"Mommy can you put my hair up in pigtails, please?" were just a few things here kids were shouting that morning after they woke up. Just like yesterday her kids slept in, but after they woke up it was almost like a typical morning for them.

"Yuga your shoes should be beside the door, and yes honey I will put your hair up."

Yuki watched with a smile on his face as the little family acted somewhat normal as they got themselves ready. It had been so long since he saw them act normal. He could of almost teased her but thought against it, and let them have their normal morning. Well maybe a little.

"We probably will be back before any of you have to get to bed, so it will probably be around 8:30 when we get back tonight," Kotoko stated after they were ready to head out to the park to meet her friends and their kids.

"Alright have fun and be careful, and don't get worried if you get lost. Not too much has changed since you left," called out Yuki from his spot in the living room as his mother saw them off.

"Yuki!" his mother shouted at him. The kids only laughed.

"Very funny Yuki," called back Kotoko as she finally started to walk out with the kids.

After they left Noriko just glared at her son. "What, it's true not that much has changed," smirked, Yuki. "Besides, I think she needed a little teasing after these past two days.

Noriko just sighed. "I guess you're right, besides she needs some good times with her children before she goes back to work and the children start their new school."

Yuki just sighed, "Yeah they do."


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone I'm going ahead and posting this chapter early mainly because I had a long week of test, and I'm sure many of you geeks probably have had something that has made you stressed as well. Also because of late since I've been spreading out chapters in this story, I will be updating on Tuesday and Thursday or every two weeks.**

 **On other news I'm thinking of starting a News Section for news on anime, like B-Project, when I plan to revise or update a story, and any other news stuff I can think of. If you have any ideas on what you want on this page you can pm or just put it through the review. Or if anyone wants to help in the making of this page. That's all I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 18

When Kotoko and her and her kids finally got to the park she saw her friends had already a place set up at a picnic table. Even though she had seen her friends at her husband's funeral a few months ago they, along with Yuki and Yoshimi, would visit as much as they could. But that still didn't mean she didn't miss them a whole lot.

"Kotoko!" shouted her two best friend Jinko and Satomi. "We missed you so much!"

"We missed you kids too," said Satomi after her own daughter, Karin, gave her best friend a hug.

"And I missed you too Aunty Kotoko," said Karin giving one of her two favorite aunts a hug.

"We did too!" shouted Satomi's three year old son, Takahiro, and Jinko's three year old daughter Nanami.

The three woman sat down as they watched their children run off to play, especially keeping an eye on the two youngest. It had been so long since they were able to be with each other again, and to just hang out; and it got harder when Sara seemed to get worse. Sometimes Sara had to force Kotoko to go out with her friends just so she could have a break from taking care of him, and from working at the hospital.

It really was good to see her friends, but she could tell that they knew something. "So how do you like your new house?" And there it was.

"Oh I like the _new_ house," Kotoko stated. "In fact I heard the house was only built in a matter of a few months, _and_ has already been lived in for a week."

They sighed knowing that she had figured it out. "Yuki told us not to say anything, and both Yuki and Chris told Kinn that they would kill him if they said anything," explained Satomi also talking about their friends Kinnosuke and Christine Ikezawa.

After Naoki started to go out with Sahoko, Kotoko had finally given in and finally gave Kinnosuke a chance, but after that night Kotoko told all her friends that she was living.

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE LEAVING!" shouted Kinnosuke. Satomi and Jinko looked like they wanted to cry._

" _I'm sorry Kinn-chan but I thought I could give you a chance, but…" Kinnosuke for once in his life took a calm breath and pat her shoulder._

" _I understand and I hope where ever you go we still can be friends," said Kinnosuke. "Now if you will excuse me I have to take care of something in the back."_

" _He's going to go cry in private," stated Jinko._

The two young woman were also sad, but a few months later they had learned the whole reason why there best friend had left. It had taken all their efforts and Sara's to get Kinnosuke not to say anything to Naoki.

A year later Satomi and Jinko met a young girly blond Chris, and after meeting Kinnosuke the blondie fell head over hills for him. It wasn't until finally after Kotoko's help that Kinnosuke finally gave into Chris.

Even now it took everyone's will power to keep Kinnosuke from saying anything to either Naoki or Kotoko. However he felt more afraid of his wife and Yuki.

"I can't believe all of you knew," stated Kotoko slightly glaring at her friends.

"Would you still have come back if we told you?" asked Jinko.

Kotoko had to think about it for a bit. The only answer that seemed to make her decisions was her promise to her husband. "Well I did promise Sara that I would mind my bonds with the Iries' and that's not going to change."

Satomi looked out where her son was playing with Yuga with a question on her mind. "Has he met him yet?"

Kotoko looked to where her son was too, "Yes." It had also meant she had finally saw him again. "And it's like I said, if I ever saw him again I would punch him."

All three woman just laughed as their children smiled at them, happy they were all together again.

At the hospital news was busying from some nurses that a new nurse would be coming in next week. After his discussion with Kotoko he knew who they were talking about.

Naoki was sitting in his office going over some paper work while two of his coworkers were talking. "My wife said that she heard the new nurse went to Tonan University for a few years, but transferred to Kobe," said Doctor Funatsu

"Interesting, we might recognize her," said Doctor Nishigaki.

"You were in your last year before we even got in the program, so I hardly guaranty you might recognize her," stated Doctor Funatsu.

Naoki, even though on the inside he found some amusement with this, could not stand the noise while he worked. "I hardly garnenty that neither of you will recognize her since Tonon University was a big campus, and people do change," butted in Naoki. 'And do they change,' he thought in the back of his mind.

"Well in either case I'll make sure to give her a proper welcome," said Doctor Nishigaki smirking.

At that Naoki's pen almost broke. Even if he was married, Kotoko was more or less a friend, and since he knew she was a widow now, he knew that she would be worry on men's advances on her.

"Well I also heard a few things too," stated Naoki also showing a slight smirk. "I heard she has kids." Naoki had heard some nurses talking about Kotoko too, and heard them mention a nurse was transferring here with her two children.

"I heard that too," said Doctor Funatsu. "When I had to bring my wife her lunch she was sitting with her Manager and a few of her friends. It turns out the reason for her moving is that her husband just passed away a few months ago, and moved back to Tokyo to be closer with her family."

"How did they get all that information?" asked Naoki finally really looking at his old class mate from T.U. Naoki was a little surprised that they had gotten some information on Kotoko's private life.

"Head Nurse Hosoi's cousin is the head nurse over in Kobe," said Dr. Funatsu.

"Well that only mean's we need to give this nurse an extra big welcome," said Dr. Nishigaki as he walked out of the office.

Dr. Funatsu just shook his head. "That guy is shameless. Someone better warn that poor woman about him."

'Yeah, I'll make sure of that.'

After Dr. Nishigaki was out of ear shot Dr. Funatsu looked over at Naoki who was back to doing his work. So far this morning when Naoki was around someone talking about the new nurse Naoki looked intrigued for someone who didn't care for gossip. But if it was a male nurse or doctor talking about her he looked over protective for some reason.

"Naoki I've been curious about something all morning," started Dr. Funatsu. "Do you know this transfer nurse?"

At that Naoki's pen broke.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, would you look at this I finally uploaded three chapters this month. I know it's been a while. However I probably won't update another tell Thursday next week, but I am working on revising some works and some new story ideas. That's all for now. I do not own MK-LT**

Ch. 19

Naoki looked over at Dr. Funatsu after he put down his broken pen and put his work to the side. "Yes, I know the new nurse, Kotoko Mikado," Naoki finally spoke. "She is family friend."

From the looks he had given the other male doctors, and especially Dr. Nishigaki, Dr. Funatsu had a feeling that this woman was not just a family friend. "Well isn't that nice, you two could even work together," said Dr. Funatsu seeing what else he could get out.

Naoki thought about working with Kotoko. He thought if she was her old self and she heard that would be able to work with him, she be doing all she could do to help him, and probably be in the way or mess something up. But the new Kotoko he could tell had matured, and he was looking forward to see her nursing skills in action; but he knew that even though she wouldn't ignore him, he had a feeling she would find it unpleasant or awkward to work with him.

"I highly dout that and I won't explain that right now since we need to get back to work," said Naoki right as a nurse came in to tell them that their patients were there to see them.

Funatsu let it go for now as he went to see to his patient, but had a feeling next week would be interesting.

That afternoon Kotoko, her friends, and all the kids had finally made it to Kinnosuke's restaurant. "Kotoko!" shouted Kinnosuke and a very Chris as they glopped Kotoko. "And it's good to see you kids as well," exclaimed Chris as she gave the kids her own hug.

"Now can I say something," Kinnosuke started to say in a calm manner. The women and the kids just looked at each other before shrugging. "KOTOKO, YUKI AND YOUR DAD ARE PLANNING FOR YOU TO MOVE IN WITH THE IRIES' AGAIN, AND IF YOU WANT YOU AND YOUR KIDS CAN COME STAY WITH US FOR A WHILE!"

Everyone just sweet dropped at the screaming man. "Um thank you Kinn-chan, but I'm okay with living with Iries', and besides I think in a way it would be good for Yuga to get to know his other grandparents. Besides that Ayu is getting along with them pretty well.

"Unlike the other pare of step grandparents who disliked you and that sweat boy because he is someone else's child by birth," sneered Jinko.

Yuga just sighed but smiled when his mother put her arm around him. However, the short gloom was over as Kinnosuke and Chris's seven year old son, Sogen, came out of the kitchen. "Aunty Kotoko, Yuga, and…" Sogen stopped when he saw Ayu and a blush and a smile came to his face, as he glumped the girl in a big hug. "Ayu, I missed you!" the boy cried.

"I missed you too," Ayu weakly said trying to pull the boy off. "Now get off of me."

"Oh, right," he said as he let her go. Sogen was still happy to see one of his best friends back. It was sad the last time he saw her, as he along with his family had gone to say good bye to his Uncle Sara. He told himself that he would take care of Ayu when she moved to Tokyo.

"Young man how many times have we told you not to be back there when we are not?" lectured Chris to her son.

"Um, three," muttered Sogen.

"Try over fifty," said Chris crossing her arms.

"Well it's your fault for leaving me back there when you saw Aunt Kotoko come in," quirked Sogen. "Besides have you even told them the news?"

At this everyone was looking at Kinnosuke and Chris. Then everything clicked as they looked over at Chris. "Oh my gosh, Chris!" said Kotoko as she gave her friend a hug. "How far along?"

"Well it's going on three months now," Chris shyly said. "We would have told you sooner, but…"

Kotoko just smiled as a few tears slid down. "I'm happy for you guys," Kotoko said smiling for two of her friends.

"Yeah congratulations you guys," said Jinko haply.

"What's going on?" asked the two younger children.

Yuga just smiled at them and said, "Uncle Kinn and Aunt Chris are going to have a baby."

"And I'm going to finally be a big brother just like you Yuga," said Sogen haply, as went to jump right beside the older boy he thought of as an older brother.

"Yeah, but you will make a better older brother to your new brother or sister," Yuga said patting the younger boys shoulder.

As the afternoon went on and into the evening at her father's restaurant, everyone enjoyed their time laughing, and only talked about the good times. Kotoko even though it hurt her to move back home was happy to be back with the rest of her family.

However when the next day came over Kotoko got a call she had waited and dreaded for. Sahoko had finally called her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I have decided to write one more chapter this month. I have noticed some mistakes in some of the chapters and do plan to revise Thursday. In other news from season 2 for B-P I do believe they plan to add one more group, Killer King. I would also like to address everyone to be nicer to each other when you review. Please don't go off on a rant on someone's spelling or grammar. There are people just like me who have a hard time with spelling and grammar. If you do want to say something try to be nicer because you don't know the persons situation. With that said due to many mistakes in my story** _ **New Beginnings Part 1**_ **I plan to fully 100% go over everything and revise and rewrite all the chapters, which is a lot. Starting in Oct. 1 no one will be able to read the story as many things will changed or added. That is all for now. Thank you to all my readers, followers, faves, and to all of you who have been reviewing this story. I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 20

Kotoko stood shock for a moment until she finally was able to talk. "Um, hello," said Kotoko a little awkwardly. "I guess this call is so we can meet up somewhere?"

"Yes," said Sahoko. Kotoko for the love of life could not tell how she was feeling through the sound of her voice, and that worried her greatly. "I know a quaint little cafe we can meet up today during lunch. I'll text you the address."

"Um, sounds good, see you then." After she hung up her phone Kotoko fell on the couch. She was still shocked from that call. She had talked to Naoki last night and he had told her that she would call today; though she thought she wouldn't called this early. Everyone had just finished breakfast and her kids were now upstairs brushing their teeth.

Yuki walked into the living room and saw that Kotoko look like she saw ghost. "Wo, what happened to you?" he asked as he plopped right next to her.

"Sahoko called to meet up," is all she spoke.

Yuki looked at her in shock himself. "What, are you serious? What time are you going to meet her?"

"I'm leaving a little before lunch to meet her at some café," she sighed. Just then her cellphone dinged to indicate she had a message. "I guess that's the message from Sahoko telling me the address," looking at the text.

Yuki read the text message over her shoulder, "I know that place." He took her phone and put it the address in. "It's a little hard to find if you don't know where you are going."

"Thanks for that," she said as she took her phone back. "If it wasn't for you I would have gotten lost," said Kotoko as she giggle. However for Yuki though he knew why Sahoko picked this café. It was isolated for a number of reasons, and unless you heard exactly where it was, or had a map you would get loss. Lately people had been using it for secret meetings, or to have them get loss on purpose.

"Can you watch the kids until I get back?" asked Kotoko bringing Yuki back from his thoughts.

"Yeah I can do that?" said Yuki as the kids came back down stairs.

"What's going?" asked Yuga as he and Ayu stood beside their mother.

"Uncle Yuki is going to watch you today during lunch," Kotoko started to say. "I have a meeting to go to and I want you kids to behave while I'm out."

"Were always good momma," said Ayu smiling. Yuki and Yuga just laughed while Kotoko just smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about the kids, they will be fine," said Yuki getting up. "I'll call Yoshimi and take the kids with us back to the park. You can just meet us there."

"Yeah," the kids shouted. Kotoko was glad her kids were exited to get to hang out with their favorite uncle, but she was still nervous about meeting up with Sahoko.

As she was walking around the street following her gps she figured out for herself why the place was so well hidden, but when she found it she did feel a little intimidated. When she finally went inside Kotoko found it a little comfortable. However that feeling left when she saw Sahoko sitting at a corner table.

When Sahoko saw her she waved a little as Kotoko walked over, with a nervous smile plastered on her face. Now the time had come for the two to sit down again once more. The last time they had sat down together was that day.

Sahoko had admitted that she and her grandfather were jealous of Kotoko and her relationship with the Iries'. Kotoko had reassured her that there was nothing to be jealous about, that Naoki did care about her. However it did about kill her Sahoko asked her if she was in love with someone. She had lied to herself that night, and to Sahoko.

"So thank you for seeing me," Kotoko started to say. "I just want to let you know I'm so sorry for what I did with Naoki, and for not telling you everything."

"Well we can't change the pass and I was always a little curious why you moved," said Sahoko who actually looked almost concern. "It didn't surprise me that you moved out after I heard your father was looking for a house, but you had actually moved to Kobe."

"Well after that… night I learned that Naoki was still planning on marrying you, I realized I couldn't be near him or stay in the same city as him. So I left."

"When did you learn when you were pregnant?" asked Sahoko.

Kotoko took a deep breath, "I found out a little over two months when I started to work for Sara." Kotoko felt a tear slip down her face. "At one point I had only two options since I didn't have much for my baby; either I move backed to Tokyo, or I might have to give my baby up." But soon as she thought about her husband a small smile came to her face. "However thanks to Sara I was able to take care of my baby, and I could back to school just fine with his help."

"You must have really loved him," said Sahoko as she gave her a napkin to dab her eyes. "I'm sorry you lost a great man, he must have been a great father to your kids."

Kotoko just sighed as she closed her eyes at the happy memories of her husband and her kids. "He was and he took to Yuga like he was his own, even before we started to date; and after we had our daughter we thought our life was perfect."

When Kotoko opened her eyes she could have sworn she saw Sahoko looked jealous, but then was replaced by a "sweat" smile. "That must have been nice, but I have a question I would like to ask you."

"Um, sure," said Kotoko a little unsure of the woman sitting across from her.

"Can I meet him?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I have finally posted a new chapter, sadly however this will be the only chapter this month. For this reason I have been real busy this month, and I was in an area where the hurricane hit pretty bad. Lucky for me, my home is still standing with no real damage expect for our poor try. Anyway like I said there will be only one chapter this month, but I plan to actually have four chapters up in November. I would like to thank everyone who is still reading, following, and for all the reviews. I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 21

Kotoko just stared at the other woman shocked, and what was worse is that she could tell from the look in Sahoko's eyes that she had some mix emotions that were going too fast for her to tell what she was really thinking. "Um, I don't know," Kotoko finally spoke. "I need to talk to my son first."

Sahoko slightly lowered her eye brows, but not barely enough for Kotoko to see. "I see," said Sahoko as she took a sip of her lukewarm coffee. Just something about her was throwing Kotoko off. She had come here to apologize, but she knew that the other woman would probably still resent her. However, in Kotoko's mind she wished that if Sahoko does have a problem to say it out loud, instead of hiding it behind a false since of calm.

"It's just that I don't want my son or my daughter being pushed into anything right now they are not ready for, heck I had a whole plan worked out how they would meet everyone at their own speed. But they have already met aunty and uncle, and thanks to Yuki and Naoki to crashing in my son and Naoki didn't have much time to prepare," Kotoko could feel her blood boiling after now really taking in the first few days after being gone for so many years.

Behind her cup, hidden by her bright eyes, Sahoko let a slight smirk out. When she put her cup down she had a look of concern on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't realize, but if and when he is ready Naoki and I can come over for dinner. Better yet if your son is ready this week we can have the dinner this weekend."

"Well I will also have to talk about that with aunty and uncle about that," replied Kotoko, however she thought for a moment thought she saw Sahoko glaring at her for a slit second.

"You don't have to do that, jut worry about you and your children, and give me a call when your son says he is ready to meet me," stated Sahoko in smile that Kotoko could see was somewhat fake.

"Um sure," said Kotoko. "Well I hate to rude, but I think I better get back to my kids."

"Oh, no problem, I as well have to get back to my office," said Sahoko as she stood up as she stood up as well.

Both woman bowed to each other before going their separate ways for now; both with mixed emotions about their meeting.

As Kotoko was find her way back to the park she could not help but feel like her meeting with Sahoko did not go well. She did not think that they would become friends or something, but she did have hope that she would forgive her in time. A part of her told her that the other woman might actually despise her, but thankfully they would be able to be civil to each other. However, she still wished that Sahoko would have been a little more open with her feelings, even if it that meant that Sahoko disliked her. Kotoko did not want another person with a mask hiding their emotions, including her for now.

When she finally reached the park Kotoko saw that Yuki was playing with Yuga and Ayu running around. It almost reminded her of how her husband playing with their kids, before he got to sick. A tear slipped down her face as she walked over to bench where she saw Yoshimi sitting, and rubbing to what look a slight bump where her abdomen was. The older woman sat down to the younger once she saw her walking over.

"So, can I ask?" asked Yoshimi as she looked out where her boyfriend was playing with the kids.

"I rather not unless you want to tell me why you keep rubbing your stomach," replied Kotoko.

Yoshimi just smiled, "You know don't you."

Across the way, Sahoko was in her office getting ready for her meeting when her assistant, Takeru Mayuzumi, came in. "So, how did it go, is the woman still alive, did you tell her to stay away from your husband?" joked Takeru.

"I stayed calm, but I think she saw my little slip ups," stated Sahoko as she stood up. "I asked if I could meet her son, but she said she has to talk with him first."

"I can see there is more to the story, you can tell me more over dinner," smirked Takeru as he handed her files for their meeting.

Sahoko gave her own little smirk, "I'll let Naoki know I'm working late tonight."


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone and happy Halloween. I have decided to update one more chapter this month since this month is literally almost over. That one person has missed the biggest revel yet in this story, but all you followers, faves, and readers are in for more drama to come. To the ones who reviewed you are on the right track. Like normal if one of my stories gets up to a special number (50 or 100) of followers or faves I will be doing a special one-shot, and since there will be a second season of B-Pro it will be B-Project fanfiction with Killer King. That's it for now, I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 22

When her kids finally noticed their mother, just like last time, ran up to mother to make sure her meeting was okay. One look from her mother told Ayu told her that it didn't go well, and new that she wanted to talk her brother. "When you're done talking can we go get ice-cream?" asked Ayu.

Kotoko just chuckled as she thought of how well her daughter could read emotions. "Sure honey," said Kotoko. Yoshimi and Yuki took the little girl to the swings so that the mother and son could talk alone.

"So what's it this time?" asked Yuga in a Naoki fashion that almost made Kotoko cringe.

"I really don't know how to ask this this of you honey, but would you be willing to meet with Naoki's wife Sahoko?" Kotoko asked squinting a little as she turned her head away.

"Uh, why would I want to do that?" asked Yuga.

"Well, for one thing she is married to Naoki, and well she is interested in meeting you," spoke Kotoko. She could tell her son looked a little concerned. "But if you aren't ready to meet her its fine honey."

"Can I think about it?" questioned Yuga in a soft voice.

Kotoko hugged her son reassuring him. "Of course sweet heart."

After they were done talking Kotoko, more like Yuki treated everyone to ice-cream. "Yuki you didn't have to do that," stated Kotoko as they all sat down to eat their treat.

"I know but I think you didn't need to by your own special treat after your ordeal, and well knowing you… special thanks," Yuki blushed as he turned away from a smiling Yoshimi.

Kotoko just chuckled at the young man. "Don't worry Yuki, your secret is safe?"

"What secret?" asked the kids.

"It's nothing," stated all the adults as they all took a bite of their ice-cream.

Once they returned home they were surprised when Mrs. Irie told all of them that Naoki would be joining them for dinner, but Yuki had looked like he was less surprised only suspicious. While everyone was getting washed up Yuki took this chance to talk with his brother.

"I'm guessing you're probably going to be staying the night," stated Yuki as if it was a fact.

"Most likely since she will probably be in the office all night, besides it's not like I haven't pulled an all-nighter before," stated Naoki as he dried his hands and face.

"Yeah, but from what you told us you before they have kept you on the earlier shifts, and it just seems like she is taking more nightshifts as of late," said Yuki looking somewhat concerned for his brother.

He had noticed it for a while, but never really stated it out loud since he has been angry at his brother. Now since he was supposed to be getting along he thought now was probably a good time as any.

"Naoki I think…" Yuki started to say.

"Yuki," said Naoki in firm voice looking at his brother.

By the look in his brother's face the younger brother could tell that he has known about it for a while. "How long have you known?"

"For a while, but don't say anything about it," stated Naoki as he walked past his brother not even looking at him. "I will handle it in my own time.

When Naoki was finally out of sight of his younger brother he let out a deep sigh. After he figured it out Naoki had decided to let it be a form of punishment, because in a way he cheated first. In his he knew that even though he didn't really love her, he at least wanted her happy, especially after the news they got from the doctor.

However, he knew at some point that they would probably split up soon, but it all started three years ago and they were still together. He had figured it out that Sahoko was probably still with him for status reasons, and the fact that it would probably embress her grandfather. Before he found out about Kotoko losing her husband he had planned on getting a divorce already.

He had planned on doing it quitly and giving her everything. They had sepreat bank accounts which was his idea to began with. He had a feeling that if had divorced his wife right after the love of his life had lost her husband people would think he only did it to be with Kotoko.

The new plan was now to wait at least a little after a year to finalize the divorce, and maybe try to get to know the new Kotoko a little more. However the first step was to form a relationship with his son.

"Naoki, can we talk?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch. 23**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, after a long, long time the newest update has finally appeared. I had started this chapter a while back, but as you all know I had to start all over after losing my flash-drive. I also wanted to make this chapter a little longer to make up for not updating like I used too. I'm going to try to update three to four chapters once a month, or twice a month. However, this will only be the only chapter this month, but during my break I will be doing a lot of writing, and revising some of my old work. I will also be in the process of re-downloading everything I have written into new file. Anyway that's it for now, I hope everyone has a great Christmas (or whatever your Holiday maybe) and everyone has a Happy New Year! I do not own MK-LT**

Ch. 23

Naoki looked over his shoulder to see Kotoko with a bit of nervousness he hadn't seen in a while. He figured if she was acting nervous around him, than something had to happen for her to act this way around him. "What's wrong?" he asked as he led her to her a corner to talk in private.

"Well today when I talked with Sahoko, she asked me if she could meet Yuga," she started to say. It was already clear to Naoki why she was nervous about this. "She told me once Yuga was okay with meeting her, _she_ would make arrangements with your parents."

"You're living here now too, if you want to have a dinner arranged for anything, even if it's with us, _you_ can make that happen yourself," stated Naoki realizing what happened when his wife and Kotoko had their talk. "Though I know my mom won't like it, and it's most likely going to really awkward when and if it happens."

Kotoko smiled a small smile until his last statement. "You know it was really awkward for us when we had to explain that you had another wife, and for a long time Yuga couldn't stand the thought that you chose another over his own mother. But he knew that if me and his father had never met his sister would not have been born, and he would have never had discovered his dream of owning his own flower shop someday."

Naoki felt the guilt rise in his chest of not being their when his own son was born, but the thought of even of not seeing Ayu hurt just as much. Naoki could tell that she really did love her husband, but he had wanting to know something for a while. "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did?" said Kotoko with a half-smile.

Naoki almost stepped back in surprise that Kotoko just joked with him, but he kept calm as he asked, "When did you forgive me?"

"What makes you think I have really forgiven you?" she asked as faint pink came to her face.

"Well we have been able to talk some after you punched me, and you said wouldn't ignore me at the hospital; so, when did you forgive me?" the cool man asked almost in a whisper. He had wanted to know for a while ever since his son told him about Kotoko always praying for him.

Kotoko took a deep breath to calm herself, before she spoke. "In all honesty I cannot remember when I fully forgave you," she started to say looking into his eyes. "Maybe it was when I looked at our son for the first time, and I wanted to thank you for helping me make him. Or maybe it was when I was ready to start a new chapter in my life without you, or when the day I said "I do" to the man I loved that helped me in my time and helped me raised my kids." Kotoko was almost in tears. "But I think somewhere deep in my heart I had already forgiven you, because even though you agreed to marry another, and even myself, you still had a place in my heart that I never could forget."

Naoki had another question but could not say a word. One day he would ask her right out, but for the time he would ask her other questions in due time. "Thank you for forgiving me."

Before he could reach out to touch her Yuki walked up to them. "Hey we are ready to eat, get your asses in there," said Yuki.

Kotoko looked at Yuki then to Naoki. A big blush was visible on face as she dashed off to the dining room. Naoki was about to follow her but was stopped by his brother. "I want to let you know that even though she has forgiven you, it doesn't mean she still has feelings for you," Yuki started to say. "Remember, even though she is now single she just lost her husband, and you yourself are still married. Heck your _wife_ wants to meet your son."

"I know all these things, and like I told you before I can handle it. Besides my main priority right now is to bond with my son," stated Naoki as began to walk off to the dining area, without another glimpse to his brother.

Yuki starred after his brother before a small smile crept to his face. "I may not still be able to stand you half the time, but I will help you have some bonding time with your son.

After a pleasant dinner Naoki and Yuga set in the living room playing a game of checkers while everyone else was busy. Yuki had gone with Yoshimi to walk her home, and talk about certain things. Mrs. Irie was washing dishes while her husband and friend were watching something in another sitting room. Kotoko could since that everyone was trying to give her son and his father some bonding time, so she went ahead and took her daughter to get ready for bed.

Yuga had been surprised when Naoki asked him if he wanted to play checkers while his mother helped his sister get ready for bed. He had always thought that the man only knew how to play chess, or some other brain nerd type of game, besides tennis. However, he wasn't to surprise from the few stories his mother told him about his birth father. But the older male was no match for the younger male.

"King me, I win," said a smug looking Yuga.

Naoki could not believe that a young boy had beaten him, but in a way he was happy. Even though checkers was not that challenging to him as chess was, he was always great at everything he did. He could tell that he did defiantly get his brain power from him, and as he watched his son dance around at the fact that he won.

"You're really good at this," stated Naoki going ahead to put up the checkers. He had a feeling it would not take too much longer to fetch Yuga for his bath.

"Thanks, mom taught me how to play, but afterwards I became the champion," said Yuga smirking.

Naoki was more surprised when he heard that Kotoko was the one to teach her son on how to play checkers. "Really, no affine to your mother, but I thought it was your father who taught you."

"It's okay, dad did teach me some things before he got sick, like how to play tennis, but when my dad had to stay in the hospital for longer days mom kept me busy by playing checkers." Yuga began to chuckle as he told a story about how when Sara came home from the hospital to surprise them, Kotoko had blamed Yuga for cheating. "Mom can be a sore loser sometimes, but she stopped blaming me and ran to dad."

"I would have to agree with you a little about your mom, but I wouldn't say that's one-hundred percent true," stated Naoki trying to change the subject a little. Yuga being just as smart knew what he meant.

" _She really cares about you."_ "Thank you for telling me about your mother, and if you're not ready to meet with Sahoko, then you don't have too," Naoki had no other idea how to really put that, but to just shove it into their conversation. Heck he wasn't sure there was a really big point in their meeting if…

"Is she nice?" Yuga asked in almost a whisper.

He had already ripped the band aid off, so he thought he might as well continue. "She is," not looking at the boy for a moment. He knew no matter what was going on she was a nice person in a way, even if things weren't the way they appeared, he didn't want there being too much conflict then there already was.

Yuga could tell that Naoki was thinking about something, but he had another question he had wanted to know for a while. "Why did you choose her over my mom?"

Naoki new this question was going to pop up someday, however, he hoped it wouldn't be this soon. "I know you will never do what I have done, but I thought what I was doing was for the good of my father's company." Naoki took a deep breath before he continued. "However, even after I realized my feelings for your mother, I thought I had to give her up."

Yuga knew at that point his sister's suspicions were right. "Naoki…"

"Yuga time for your bath," said Kotoko coming around the corner.

"Okay mom, but I need to tell you both something first," stated Yuga as he got up from the floor.

"I'll meet Sahoko."


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch. 24**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone I'm back. I hope everyone had a great holiday and all stepped into the New Year on the right foot. So anyways I just wrote this chapter today, and will be updating a new chapter everyday this weekend and maybe Monday if I have time. So far until I get very busy, since I have more time than I thought this semester, I will be updating a chapter every weekend. Time will change if something happens, like if I have to write an essay for a class. And just a heads up for the end of this semester I will be publishing my top works I will be working on this semester. Also, I still plan to do a one-shot story for this fandom if I get up to 100 followers. That's all for now I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 24

Sahoko was sitting in her office when she got a call. Not looking away from her work she answered her phone. "Hello, Sahoko Irie here," she stated in her work voice.

"It's Kotoko, I'm sorry to interrupt your work, but I wanted to tell you that Yuga is willing to meet you," Sahoko was a little shocked at first to hear Kotoko on the other, but was a little pleased she could finally meet her husband's son.

"Wonderful, I'll make plans with Mother and…" before she could continue, Kotoko cut in.

"Actually I've already talked with them, and they think this weekend will due. I've also talked with Naoki and he said that since I'm starting work on Monday, and will be working all week, that Saturday evening will work out for everyone."

"Oh is that so," Sahoko said in a somewhat pleasant tone. "Well I was hoping we could have dinner on the weekend since everyone is always too busy during the weekend. I'm looking forward to meeting my new step son, see you Saturday." And with that she hung up the phone before Kotoko could say another word.

As she was about to throw her phone, Takeru came into the office. "Please don't throw another phone, it will be your third this year," he stated as he took her phone. "I would probably have to punish you," he whispered in her ear.

Sahoko just pushed him away. "Don't act like you're the boss right now."

"Well what's got you so mad you want to throw your phone," asked Takeru as he moved her to the couch and rubbed her leg.

"I told Kotoko that I would make the dinner plans once her son said he was okay with meeting me, but she has already gone ahead and made arrangements, along with Naoki."

"I still don't see why you two are still married," said Takeru slightly glaring at his boss's husbands name.

"I have my reasons why, both being personal and business," she glanced over to her to assistant. "As well as you should remember, besides I still want to hold on to Naoki for a little longer."

Takeru sighed as he got up, "If you say so, but when do you plan to tell him, or more importantly when do you plan to tell them?"

"Soon, real soon."

After Kotoko got off the phone she felt a little since of confidence after she got off the phone with Sahoko. Even before their first meeting Kotoko knew that Sahoko might have a problem with her after everything, but Kotoko was still wanted truce between the two of them so they could at least get along for the family's sake. However, it did not mean that Sahoko would have an upper hand on the guilt of sleeping with an engaged man. She had already set peace with Naoki and her son for now, and would not let her ruin any of their progress.

That morning at breakfast went ahead and talked with everyone about having dinner this weekend with Sahoko.

" _Kotoko are you serious about this?" asked Mr. Irie looking shocked. His wife couldn't say anything._

" _Even though it does pain me to say this, Sahoko is technically Yuga's step-mom, and Yuga here has already to meeting with her._

" _What?" exclaimed Mrs. Irie, Yuki, and Mr. Aiharo._

" _Well I'm going to have to meet her at some point, and Naoki said she was nice," stated Yuga feeling a little timed over the situation._

" _Yuga is right at some point he would have to meet her, and if he says he wants to I'll allow it," said Kotoko feeling her son's uneasiness._

" _Koko and Sahoko both agreed to this and since both have no real issues about this, including Yuga, I say we have it tomorrow since it's a weekend," stated Naoki. He knew his parents and his uncle would feel uneasy about the situation, but it was something that was bound to happen._

" _Well I guess if you both are okay with this, then I'll make sure to make a nice dinner for everyone," said Mrs. Irie as she got up to clean the kitchen. Everyone could feel that she was most uncomfortable one about this, but knew she had a good understanding about all of it._

" _Daughter I'll make sure to be here for you and Yuga in all of this," stated Mr. Aiharo. "Besides I think with all of this Ayu is going to need to be besides her explaining a couple of little things."_

" _Grandpa I know Sahoko is Yuga's step mommy, it's not like I haven't been paying attention," said the little girl in a pouty face. Kotoko and Yuga just sweat drop and felt a little guilty that she was in the middle of this. Naoki and Yuga felt bad as well._

" _Why don't all three of you go out Sunday and do something fun together since you want to get see each other during the week since you're going back to work after this week," said Yuki smiling at the young mother and the kids._

" _Yeah mom," said her kids with big smiles._

" _Yeah, I would love that," said Kotoko hugging her children. All the men were happy to see that in all this storm the three of them could still smile._

Mrs. Irie just sighed to herself thinking of what happened that morning while she made lunch for everyone. She had peeked around the corner to see Kotoko and the kids smiling about their Sunday plans. Seeing them smile gave her hope that everything would work it elf out in the end.

Kotoko was about to walk into the kitchen when she heard Mrs. Irie. "Though I wonder when my youngest son is going to tell me that he and his girlfriend are expecting.

 **Thank you:**

 **Mayra.713.g : Thank you again for your many funny reviews over the break, and it's good to hear from you again. Your next button should be working again.**

 **Aishath Neesha: I hope you are still able to read this story somehow, and sorry I could not finish the story for you. There is still more things to come**

 **To everyone else thank you to the new followers and to the ones just reading. You all mean so much to me.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch. 25**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, sorry I didn't post a new chapter yesterday, today I will try to do one more chapter if not, I'll do one tomorrow. Yesterday was just too lazy for me. Anyway for those who do not know, the second season of B-Project is finally up! There are also tons of new anime this season I might mention later. That's all for now, I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 25

It was finally Saturday evening and everyone had just gotten finished getting ready for their dinner with Naoki and Sahoko. While they waited Mrs. Irie could not help but take a couple of pictures of how nice the kids looked. "Kotoko, you are so lucky to have two cute children."

"Um, thank you," said Kotoko. She could feel a little irritation from her children getting their pictures taken. There had been a couple of incidents when a camera or to got smashed at some fancy parties.

Finally the doorbell rang, bringing everyone to a pause. Yuki sighed, "I'll get it," he said as he walked to the door with Ayu beside him.

When he opened the door, sure enough Naoki and Sahoko were there, each one holding a bag. "Well about time you two showed up," stated Yuki.

"Were actually on time," noted Naoki, also smiling down at the young girl. "But I must say your date tonight is adorable." Ayu just giggled as she ran back to her mother as they all walked in.

There was a moment of awardness when everyone just looked at each other. Kotoko finally broke the tension a little as she went ahead and introduced her son to his… step-mom. "Yuga, this is Sahoko, Naoki's wife."

Yuga gulped, and then took a small step from his mother's side. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Sahoko."

Sahoko could not help but stare for a bit at the young boy. There was no doubt that boy was her husband's son. "Wow, you're an exact copy of your father," she said in a surprising tone. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, it's um, nice to meet you too," said Yuga. Sahoko missed the annoyed look in the boy's eyes. For now though he would be nice to the other woman.

"And this is my daughter Ayu," said Kotoko as her daughter took her hand.

"Well isn't she cute," said Sahoko in a more simple way. "I bet it's nice to have a smart older brother to help you out, hu?" stated Sahoko smiling at the young boy.

"Actually both my children are at the top of their classes, and both only focus on their own work," stated at Sahoko. She felt a little offended that the woman thought that her daughter wasn't that smart.

"Oh is that so," trying to force a smile. In a way she knew that just because Yuga was Naoki's son didn't mean that Ayu was any less smart than her brother. "That must mean your father was pretty smart wasn't he?" she said to the little girl smiling.

"Yeah, _our_ dad was really smart," exclaimed Ayu, phasing the word 'our.' She had been listening very well to what the woman was saying. Like her mother had said she was just as smart as her brother. "At our other grandparent's house there is a room dedicated to all of his awards." Kotoko had to smile at her daughter, even though her husband's family was still mad at him they never took down any of awards.

"Oh I almost forgot, Sahoko bought gifts for the kids," said Naoki trying to defuse the tension from the room. He could already tell the older adults in the room, and Yuki, were getting a little peeved at the situation.

"Really?" asked the two kids.

"Yes, I went out and bought them yesterday," said Sahoko actually with a real smile. "I hope you kids like them."

Yuga and Ayu took the gifts from Sahoko with pleasant smiles on their faces; however, they soon disappeared when they opened them. The kids looked at each other before looking toward their mom.

Not wanting anymore unpleasantness, Kotoko put on a pleasant smile, "Those are some nice gifts. Kids what do you say to Mrs. Sahoko?"

Looking at their gifts one more time, "Thank you Mrs. Sahoko."

"Well I think dinner is ready," said Mrs. Irie. 'The sooner she leaves the better,' she thought in her head as she lead the way to the dining room.

For a while dinner was actually pleasant and everyone agreed that Mrs. Irie had done a great job preparing the food. "Mom I actually think this is your best work yet," said Yuki, very surprised that his mother put a lot of thought into dinner, considering the company in the room. However, he was sure that she thought about the other company, the ones that were staying with them, and hoped they would stay forever.

"You know Yuki, I'm very pleased to know that you and your brother are now going to get along better, and I hope this means our companies will work even better."

"Well, no offence Sahoko, but our company has actually doing a little better then it normally has for the past two years. We have barely even touched the money that your company helps us out with.

Naoki and Kotoko could tell there was little tension, but not as much as before. But both knew that he said that just to annoy her a bit.

"Well that's good to know," said Sahoko trying to sound pleasant

Dinner was going just fine.

 **Thank you:**

 **Rose Smile: It makes my day when I get kind reviews from people like, and it's good to hear from you again.**

 **Adam Park: All questions will be reviled soon, but I think most of you have probably found out a couple of things already.**

 **To everyone else thank you so much for the follows, faves, reviews, and just reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch. 26**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, sorry about only posting two chapter, but school started back and can you blame me for being a little lazy. Anyways I have finally updated! It might be fort, but I have a feeling that you all will enjoy. I will though try to make the next few chapters longer. That's all for now, I don't own MK-LT.**

Ch. 26

When Naoki and Sahoko got home there was a sourness in the air. Not saying a word Sahoko went to the room and slammed the door. Sighing Naoki went to the guest room which he was starting to call his. Flopping on the bed he thought about everything that happened towards the end of the dinner.

 _After Yuki's comment things had settled into an award silence until Mr. Irie started to make more conversation. "So Sahoko, how is your family's company doing?"_

" _Our productions have actually been increasing much lately due to my employs work, but if your company doesn't need our money we could pull out, that is if you want us too," stated Sahoko slightly glancing at Yuki_

" _Well even if we are doing pretty well for right now, I still want us to have some back up money just in case," stated Mr. Irie also glancing towards his youngest son._

" _Well if you ever feel the need just let me know," she spoke before taking another bite of her food._

 _Dinner was mostly small talk with some conversations here and there. Sahoko was even able to get a little out of Yuga asking him what he liked to do. Naoki could see that Ayu looked like she was feeling left out, as Sahoko was only ever talking to Yuga or the other adults._

" _So Ayu, now that we know you are as smart your brother what do you like to do?" Asked Naoki smiling at the young girl._

" _I like to play doctor with my dolls, plant flowers with my brother, and practice math problems," the little girl said smiling back._

" _That's so cute," exclaimed Sahoko. "You must want to take after your mommy." Through the way she said it, Kotoko was getting aggravated. The children and the Irie brothers could feel the tension in the air._

" _Actually, I kind of want to be a doctor, just like you Naoki," the girl beamed at him. "Mommy is going on how great being a nurse is, but she said there's only so much that nurses can do. It's doctors who are the ones that can truly save lives, and they have a special way of leading other doctors and nurses."_

 _Naoki couldn't help but smile, "Well in a way she is right, but nurses have a special way with their patients that most doctors don't even have. That's why we have nurses, to keep patients happy in their care." Naoki slightly glanced to Kotoko who had a small smile on her face._

 _However the peaceful moment was soon interrupted. "Well it's nice that you want to at least take after your mother wanting to go into the medical field," stated Sahoko._

 _Soon dinner was over and Naoki and Sahoko left. "Well that went well," everyone just looked at Yuki. "What, too soon?"_

Naoki could feel that his wife was not happy, but he knew if he had kept in his pants none of them would ha… No, if he had chosen… No matter what he knew everything was fault, but he would do anything for those kids. Naoki just hoped that Sahoko would understand his wanting to be involved in the little girl's life.

However, as he thought about he was happy that not only did Ayu want to be doctor, but that the thought of working with Kotoko was probably going to be nicer than he thought.

"So how do you feel dinner actually went?" asked Yuki as they washed the dishes.

"I think for some reason Naoki is the dog house again," Kotoko stated, which was actually a fact. "As for the rest of it I hate to say this, but I wanted to strangle her. How she treated me and my daughter it was almost like she was insulating me, and I have no idea why but I felt like she was ignoring my daughter; or that she was down grating her because she was my daughter."

"Yeah I got that too, but don't worry about it," said Yuki. "She's just probably jealous because you have two kids, and she doesn't. But you know what, don't worry about that, think of the nice day you will have with _your_ kids."

"Yeah," she said smiling at the thought of having a nice family day with her and her kids.

 _Hers._

 **Thank you:**

 **Rose Smile-chan: You are so sweet! You latterly made my day!**

 **To everyone else that is following, faves, and just reading thank you so much.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch. 27**

Ch. 27

Kotoko and her kids headed out the house later that morning, with smiles on their faces. Kotoko was especially happy, because it was just going to be them. She knew that being a nurse sometimes called for long hours and the kids would be hard at studying as soon as they started school back.

The day was turning out as peacefully as it could for the little family. Around lunch they had found a nice spot in the park to eat their food they had just bought. Kotoko's happiness blossomed even more as she watched her kids eat their lunch. Her husband and the rest of her family had commented that the kids took over her apatite.

"Mom you sure look happy today," commented her son, Yuga as he too had a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, mommy, we haven't seen you smile this big in a while," also commented her daughter, Ayu.

"Let's just say, today almost reminds me of when we would go the park with your father on our day offs; today just assures me that we really will be okay from her on out," smiled Kotoko.

The kids smiled at each other and attacked their mother in a big hug. Kotoko laughed as her hugs squeezed her. "Okay you two, get back to your lunch, then you can go play for a bit."

"Mommy, will you push me on the swings?" asked the little girl.

"Sure honey, but…" Kotoko smirked at her daughter as she took a big bight of her food.

After lunch, the family of three spent the rest of the time in the park either playing, or either taking a walk down one of the many paths.

At one point they walked by an ice-cream stand, and just like she promised she bought her kids each an ice-cream. As they sat down to enjoy their ice cream, a tall looking man almost ran past them, almost. At the perfect time Ayu's ice-cream fell out of her hands and she began to cry.

"Oh honey its okay," Kotoko said trying to comfort her daughter.

"Excuse me," said the man, Kotoko turned around to see the tall, muscular man, holding another ice-cream. "I saw what happened and bought another ice-cream for the little lady."

"Oh, thank you," said Kotoko as she took the ice-cream handing it too her daughter.

The little girl stopped crying and smiled up the man. "Thank you very much, sir."

"What a polite young lady," said the man. "I would hate to see a family outing ruined to a fallen ice-cream."

"Well again thank you…" Kotoko started to say, as she began to bow.

"Nishigaki, Dr. Nishigaki," the man said bowing back, as he finished for her.

"I'm Mikado, Ns. Mikado," Kotoko introduced herself.

"Wait, your full name wouldn't happen to be Kotoko Mikado, would it?" asked Dr. Nishigaki sounding surprised.

"Um, yes, it is," stated Kotoko as she pulled her kids a little closer, wondering how this supposed doctor knew her name.

"I'm sorry if I just scared you, but I work at Tonan Hospital and I heard your name when they told us about your transfer," Dr. Nishigaki explained to her.

'That almost reminds me of my third year in high school,' thought Kotoko. "Well, it's nice to meet you," Kotoko spoke as she bowed again. "Oh, these are my kids Yuga and Ayu."

Ayu was almost done with her ice-cream, and Yuga… was looking at the man with an almost a blank expression. He was thankful that the man, but was now getting annoyed that he was wasting his family's precious time.

"Nice to meet you two," slightly bowed the doctor. "Well I hope to see you kids soon, and Mrs. Mikado I hope we work well together," he exclaimed as he left, winking towards Kotoko.

Not faced Kotoko waved to him as they went their separate ways.

"He was nice," stated Ayu as she threw away her wrapper. Her brother looked a little unsure.

"Yeah he kind of was wasn't he," said Kotoko not really thinking too much about it. "Well at least I'll know one more face when I start my new job tomorrow."

"Yeah," both her kids sighed.

Kotoko looked at her kids feeling a little guilty that she will have to leave them alone; even if they were still going to get to hang with Yuki, and get to know their other grandparents more, it still hurt.

"Okay kids, where to next?"

 **(A/N): Hello everybody, finally another chapter here, and I'm just going to go ahead and say this, "there will always be at least one or two chapters more every weekend. However there will only be one chapter this coming next weekend. I did start this chapter last night, but was not able to finish writing last night because of the weather, and my internet was not working. This chapter is not as good as I want it to be, but I hope you all will like it. Thank you everyone and I do ot own MK-LT**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ch. 28**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, another update is here. Sorry it is short because I'm really tired. Thank you everyone to is following, faving, reviewing, or just reading. I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 28

The rest of the day Kotoko and the kids had fun walking all around Tokyo, enjoying the sights and places that Kotoko used to go too. They visited even knew places that were built while Kotoko was living in Kobe. To her surprise many of her old classmates from class F were either working or running the new places that had been built.

Kotoko had not realized how much she missed after she had left. She hated to admit at times when she was in Kobe, she really missed Tokyo. Not only were her family and friends there, but the memories she grew up with. Finally it was almost dinner time and the little family decided to go out to eat.

As Kotoko looked around she noticed something special about this place, it was where Naoki had told her that even though he thought she was annoying, he did not hate her. Yuga looked up at his mother when she let out a sad sigh. "Mom is you okay?" asked Yuga looking concerned.

Kotoko just smiled at her son and pat his head. "Yes, sweet heart, just taking in a memory."

"You really missed Tokyo didn't you mommy?" asked Ayu looking up from her food.

Kotoko faced out to where she could see the water over the white railing. The day she spent following Matsumoto and Naoki on their date, with Sudo-senpia was one of the happiest time of her life. "Yeah, I did," she spoke as she turned back around to her kids, smiling. "But now I miss Kobe, however, as long as I have you two I know where I belong.

The little family for the rest of the time ate in peaceful silence as they finished their dinner. Kotoko enjoyed these presious moments with her kids. However, Kotoko could not but help but think she felt someone following them all day.

By the time they got back to the house the kids were on the brink of sleep. Kotoko imadly sent the kids to bed, and told them they could get cleaned up in the morning. The kids told everyone good night and went to bed.

"You know when we talked about taking the kids out, I didn't mean wear them out," chuckled Yuki. "It's not like you will have most weekends off."

"I know that, but I just thought that the kids and I needed a real good day after dinner last night," sighed Kotoko. "I don't know why, but I just feel a storm coming."

"Well don't think about too much, besides, you need to get your rest," stated Yuki.

"He's right Kotoko, you have a big day tomorrow," also mentioned Mrs. Irie.

"Yeah, I better get to bed, night everyone," Kotoko said as she bowed good night to everyone.

"So Noriko, did you get any good pictures today?" asked Shigeo smirking.

"Yes I did," said Noriko in sing song voice. "Just look at all the pictures I took." As the older adults looked through the pictures, Yuki was just happy that his mother missed the man that was talking to Kotoko.

Finally was the day that Kotoko would go back to work at her new job at Tonon Hospital. When Kotoko had come down for breakfast she was surprised that everyone was already at the table for breakfast, even her kids. "I thought you kids wouldn't get up until lunch."

"We wanted to see you off mommy," said Ayu. "We also wanted to help make you lunch and breakfast."

"What?" said Kotoko sounding surprised.

"We wanted to make sure you had a good breakfast before you left, and that you didn't forget your lunch," stated Yuga.

Kotoko almost tiered up at her kinds carrying, though she wondered if they were just doing this because of what happened when she first went back to work. "Thanks you two," giving her kids a hug.

"No offence Kotoko, but I was surprised that the kids can cook," stated Mr. Irie.

"Well since my husband technically lived above his job, he took care of the kids when I wasn't at home," Kotoko started to say. "So he was the one that made sure that the kids had lunch during the day."

"One week mom was so busy we were wondering if she had been eating properly," Yuga began. "So dad showed us how to cook a nice lunch for mom, and then we went to take it to her for work.

"We even stayed the whole time to make sure mommy ate the whole thing," stated Ayu haply.

"And it was the best lunch ever."


	29. Chapter 29

**Ch. 29**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, sorry I'm a day late, but again I got sick and was tired from my trip. I would have liked to make this chapter longer, but I have other things to do today. I will be back to my normal schedule this coming Friday. Thank you all for the many views.**

 **I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 29

"Okay, I left the numbers for Satomi, Jinko, and Chris's numbers just in-case something comes up," stated Kotoko as her family stood with her at the door, seeing her out. "The kids normally eat lunch at 12 or whenever they are hungry, I also have a late lunch around 12:30 to 1, and I should be back around 6."

"Don't worry Kotoko we got things covered here," said Yuki rolling his eyes.

"Yeah mom, will be okay," stated Yuga. "Now you better get going young lady before your late for your first day."

Kotoko smirked at her kids before giving them a hug. "Please behave today for your uncle and Nana."

"We will mommy, have fun at work," said Ayu before squeezing her mom one last time.

"Alright see you all later," waved Kotoko as she walked out the door.

"So, who wants to bet that she ends up working with Naoki on the first day?" Mrs. Irie just smacked her son on the back of the head. "Owe, mom!"

The kids just laughed at their uncle before saying, "We do!"

When she finally made it to Tonan Hospital Kotoko took a deep breath and walked through the automatic sliding doors. She made it easily to her department and worked her way to the nurse's station. "Um excuse me, are you Head Nurse Hosoi?" Kotoko asked a plump looking nurse. "I'm Kotoko Mikado."

"Yes I am, and we have been expecting you. Welcome to Tonan Hospital," greeted Ns. Hosoi. "Though I'm glad to meet you I wished we could have met under better circumstances. I really am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, I appreciate your kindness," said Kotoko with a small smile. "I look forward to working here."

"Well let's get you your uniform and introduce you to a few of the nurses you will be working with."

The two nurses quickly in no time found the nurse's work room where four other nurses were going over their work schedule for the day. "Excuse me everyone I would like to introduce you to your new coworker Ns. Kotoko Mikado," introduced Ns. Hosoi.

"Pleased to meet you," Kotoko introduced herself as she bowed a little to her new coworkers. "From today on I'm in your care."

"Pleased to meet you Ns. Mikado," said a short haired nurse with a sweet smile. "Welcome to Tonan Hospital, I'm Ns. Tomoko Ogura."

"Nice to meet you too," said Kotoko smiling back.

"I'm Ns, Marina Funatsu, my husband is a doctor here," said the wavy red haired nurse.

"Oh that's so sweet that you two work in the same place," said Kotoko.

"Yes isn't it," exclaimed Ns. Funatsu. "I thought after I married a doctor I could quit working, but working alongside him is the place I belong."

Before Kotoko could say anything about that another nurse spoke up, and when they did, she got a shock. "I'm Ns. Motoki Kikyo, we will have shifts together."

"Wow, um, that's great, I look forward to really working with you," said Kotoko coming out of her shock.

"Don't be too alarmed, Ns. Kikyo is a trainee, but he stills a good nurse," said a slicked haired back nurse. "I'm Nurse Keita Kamogari, one of the top nurses here," said the young man. "Welcome to our team.

"Thank you I appreciate it," said Kotoko.

"I'll show you to the locker rooms now, and then show you around tell your manger gets here," said Ns. Funatsu. Kotoko went along with her boss waving back to her new coworkers.

"She seemed nice," commented Ns. Ogura.

"Yes, but we just met her, we can talk to her more during lunch; also lets stay away from the topic of why she moved back here. It may be too hard on her," stated Ns. Kamogari. The other two just nodded their heads think of the poor woman.

When Kotoko was done changing into her new uniform, her new manager was waiting outside with her boss. "Kotoko this is Ns. Shimizu, your manager."

"Welcome to Tonan Hospital," said the nurse with a pleasant tone. "Since you're done changing I'll show you around."

"Thank you," said Kotoko as they walked off.

Kotoko made sure to memorize where everything was, so she wouldn't get lost or make any mistakes. She remembered her last few years in nursing school and her first year at work in Kobe, it took a long time before she could get perfect. However, from the support of her family she managed and became one of top young nurses in her old job.

Finally they came to where Kotoko was to look over her first patient. "Hello Mrs. Watanbe, this is Ns. Mikado she will be taking care of you during your stay," spoke Ns. Shimizu not noticing the shocked expressions on the two women."

"Wait Kotoko?"

"Karin?"

"Oh you two know each other?" questioned the head nurse.

"Well kind of, we went to the same high school when I still lived here," answered Kotoko.

"Oh well isn't that nice," said Ns. Shimizu.

"Um, Kotoko although it is good to see you, and on poor timing, but I think I should tell you…"

"Kina are you…"

At the sound of his voice Kotoko did not need to turn around to know whose voice that was.

"Ah, Dr. Irie, please let me introduce Ns. Mikado.

 **(A/N): Since I have a little free time I decided to extend this chapter. I'm still sick and just found out yesterday I'm really, really sick, like sinus infection sick. I still plan to update this Friday like normal.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ch. 30**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, so I'm a day late, but here it is. I was going to write more, but I think this a good stop. I do plan to write another chapter for tomorrow as I am trying to make up for the long time. Think you everyone for all the support I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 30

Kotoko remembered what she said about not ignoring him, but she wasn't sure about letting people knowing that, well they were family friends. "Actually Ns. Shimizu these two know each other as well," Karin spoke up, without knowing their full situation.

"Oh, yes that's right, I should have realized that since you're also an old classmate of Dr. Irie's," commented the older nurse. "Well I guess this is small reunion, but I will let you two get to work. I hope your stay here is comfortable Mrs. Watanabe."

After Ns. Shimizu left the three of them were left in an award silence. "So shell we," stated Naoki breaking the awareness; in his head he was trying to figure out how many award moments they have had now.

"Yes, if that's okay with you Mrs. Wanabe," suggested Kotoko looking at the other woman.

"I'm in your care," smiled Karin.

Both Naoki and Kotoko did their work on their old school mate making sure everything is fine. Karin was in the hospital for an important surgery, and would be in the hospital for four days. "We are going to make sure your surgery goes as smoothly tomorrow morning as much as possible, however if any of your systems get any worse we will have to move your surgery to today."

"Thank you Naoki," said Karin as she relaxed into her pillow.

"Ns. Mikado the most important thing for the patient is rest today, her blood pressure needs to stay down."

"Of course doctor," said Kotoko writing everything down he had just said. She had missed the small smile he had sent her, but not Karin. "I better go see to my other duties today, I'll check on you later, and I'll be seeing you as well Ns. Mikado."

"Hi," Kotoko bowed as Naoki walked out the door.

"So, Kotoko are you okay?" asked Karin sounding a little worried over the poor woman.

"If these nurses are like you guys back in high school, I think I better stay a little bit before walking out," stated Kotoko.

"Yeah, I think your right."


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch. 31**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I have finally posted another chapter, on a Friday. I am no longer sick, expect I am still coughing a little. I am also pretty caught up with my school work as midterm grades are coming in. I want to say thank you to all of you who have been patient and to all the new comers who have started reading this fan fic. I do not own MK-LT**

Ch. 31

"I can't believe you got to work with one of the best doctors here, and on your first day," commented Ns. Kikyo.

Kotoko mentally rolled her eyes as she took a bite out of her lunch. Kotoko was sitting at lunch with nurses Kikyo, Ogura, Kamogar, and Funatsu.

"Knock it off Kikyo," complained Kamogar. "We all have worked with Dr. Naoki once or twice."

"Even though you do have a point, sometimes I rather work with Dr. Irie then my own husband; he is after all one of the best doctors here, besides Dr. Nishigaki," stated Ns. Funatsu.

"What are you talking about, I'm one of the best young doctors here!" exclaimed a young looking doctor with glasses.

"Oh, hello dear," said Ns. Funastsu as she got up and gave the man a kiss on the cheek making him blush. "Honey this is Nurse Kotoko Mikado, this is my husband Doctor Seiichi Funastsu."

"Pleased to meet you," said Kotoko.

"You as well, it's nice to meet an old friend of Naoki's," blurted out Funastsu without thinking.

Kotoko blanched as a huge "WHAT?" resounded through the dining hall.

"You already know Ns. Mikado," all of them turned around to see Naoki and Dr. Nishigaki standing behind them with their own trays.

Naoki just let out a soft sigh as he took a seat next to Kotoko. "Yes, we are family friends." He knew Kotoko would probably kill him, but he thought everything should be out in the opening. "She also living with my family."

"Naoki!" exclaimed Kotoko.

"WHAT?!" This time, everyone at the Iries' felt the house shake. Yuki just smirked as he knew what probably just happened.

"Wow, Irie had I known you knew Ns. Mikado I would have had you introduce us earlier," stated Dr. Nishigaki. "It's good to see you again Ns. Mikado, and I hope we get to work together as well."

"It's good to meet you again too, but will you excuse me I think I need to get back to work," stated Kotoko as she picked up her half eaten tray of food.

After she was gone everyone at the table looked toward the guilty looking doctor. "Dr. Irie, it may be none of my business, but is there more than what you are telling us, or what you have told Dr. Funastsu?" Ns. Kamogar asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Your right it's none of your business unless she says otherwise, but if you will all excuse me I think I need to get back to work," Naoki walked off knowing he better go talk with the woman.

"Wait to go honey," said Ns. Funastsu as she elbowed her husband.

"Well I thought after what Irie said, that she might have said something," said Dr. Funastsu feeling a little guilty now.

"Well for now let's drop it, as you can see everyone is looking at us," stated Dr. Nishigaki. Normally he wouldn't mind being stared at, but he knew this would be a bad time. He just hoped those other nurses didn't do anything.

Kotoko was almost back to Karin's room when she felt someone grab her arm. When she turned around she started to feel tons of emotions, none more so then anger. "Naoki are you crazy, its one thing to tell people that we are family friends, but you let them know that I'm leaving with your parents! What if they find out everything else, you are a freaking genius for crying out loud!" exclaimed Kotoko.

"I know, but better to have things out in the open," Naoki tried to explain. "Don't you remember what happened in high school?"

"Yes, I do and if you remember it was your idea back then it was your idea not to tell anyone," threw back Kotoko.

"If you remember you confessed to me and came to live with me," Naoki also threw back.

"Don't you dare blame all that on me, besides look at where your plans got us," Kotoko was trying so hard not to scream, and punching him again. She was getting mad all over again, and Naoki knew it was his doing.

Taking a deep breath he calmed himself down. "I thought I never say this but you are right." He knew she was right, and he had been looking a lot at where his plans had lead them. "I see my plans lead to us where I'm looking at right now, and for all of it I'm sorry. However, I don't think would change anything, because I at least know you were happy and loved, and our son and your daughter."

Kotoko didn't know why, and didn't want to, but she wanted to kiss that stupid face of his. "Well I won't say it, but I better go see to how Karin is doing," stated Kotoko. Naoki smiled after she left remembering how she was looking at him, blushing as she left.

However, neither did the doctor hiding behind the corner, smirking at the things to come.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ch. 32**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, and wow I'm updating on a Wednesday! For this reason is because I owe you guys at least a small chapter, and even though it small I'm already getting chills to what's to come. I also forgot to mention last week that I had Spring Break and wouldn't get to update for a little while; so, yeah, my bad. I want to also take this time to welcome some new followers, and to thank all of you who have been following/reading and reviewing this story; I couldn't of even made it this far without all your support. That is all for now until Friday, and I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 32

When Kotoko had gotten back to Karin's room there was still a hint of blush on the nurse's face. Karin noticed it as Kotoko began her work, wondering if a certain doctor made her blush; however she could tell that she also looked upset as she began her work, so the passient decided to distract her a little.

"You know it still hard to believe your nurse, just wait till my husband shows up," Karin started to say. "He's supposed to bring the kids to see me since my surgery is tomorrow."

"Yeah, you wouldn't be surprised how many times I have heard that in the past couple years," said Kotoko thankful for the distraction. "I'm still surprised that you and Watanabe got together, how did that happen?"

Karin smiled as she told Kotoko that she and Watanabe ended up going to the same law school. She had been a bit surprised when he finally asked her out, but decided to try and give him a chance. A couple years later the two had gotten married and now had two girls of their own.

"How old are your daughters?" asked Kotoko as she began to finish her work.

"Well their…" Karin began to say when her husband appeared with two little girls at his side.

"Mom/mommy" the girls said as they rushed over to the hospital bed.

"Sorry about that they've been worried about their mother all day," laughed Watanabe.

"It's okay," Kotoko began as she turned to face the man. Watanabe eyes almost looked like sousers when he realized who she was. "My kids do the exact same thing. I'm Mikado Kotoko your wife's nurse.

Watanabe just chuckled, "Pleased to meet you Ns. Mikado."

The rest of the day at Tonon Hospital went pretty as well as Kotoko took care of her old school mate and her other patients. There were sometimes when she thought she saw our heard people behind her back. As her first day was coming to a close she ran into Dr. Nishigaki. "Ah, Ns. Mikado I'm glad I caught you before you left, I wanted to discuss something with you about…" he paused for a moment as he looked around, making sure no one was too close to hear. "Naoki."

Kotoko felt a little nervous and tense all over again since her dramatic moment at lunch with as certain stupid handsome smart doctor. "Um, sure I guess, but please don't make it too long. I need to get home to my kids."

"Oh, don't worry it won't," as he lead her over to sit at a small table in the lobby. "I was just wondering if you two used to be a couple or something."

Kotoko at this moment was trying to hold back her blush. "Well I wouldn't say we were a couple, as he stated back then he doesn't date stupid girls; but in some weird way I think we formed some weird relat- I mean friendship." Dr. Nishigaki knew what she was almost said.

"Sounds interesting and I can see why a little you got mad," sounding considerate. "I was just wondering, and I don't know what to tell some of the other nurses should they ask."

"So I was right," she sighed as she got up to leave. "It's almost high school all over again and it's not even my fault this time.

The doctor just looked at her with concern for the poor woman, not knowing the full story. "Don't worry about them, sometimes the nurse here forget that he's a married man."

Kotoko just turned and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I bet all of them wish they were Mrs. Irie." And with that she walked out the door.

Dr. Nishigaki sighed as he was about to turn back to go get his things when he saw a very mad looking Irie. "Can I help you with something Dr. Irie?"

"I forgot to ask you this earlier, but how did you come to meet Ns. Mikado?" Naoki questioned angrily.

"I ran into her and her children in the park, I stopped and talked to her when I saw her little girl drop her ice cream, and bought the little girl a new one," said Dr. Nishigaki. Naoki just narrowed his eyes at the slightly older doctor. "However, I would like to know your side of your- what did she call it- oh, right, weird _friend-ship_." Dr. Nishigaki could tell that he cornered Naoki.

"We're just that old friends and nothing more," he said glaring at the other man. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get home to wife." Naoki didn't even glance towards him as he walked past the other doctor.

However, as soon as Naoki got to the door he heard Dr. Nishigaki call out, "So you don't mind if I ask her out sometime."

At that Naoki turned around and walked up to Dr. Nishigaki's face. "Kotoko is dear precious family friend who just lost her husband, and now has raise her two children by herself, even though she is living with family for who knows how long. If you do anything disrespectful to her or anyone in our family, I will see to it that I personally will take your job."

Dr. Nishigaki was only slightly fazed by the younger man, but was also trying to hold back a smirk. "So she means that much to you, huh?"

Naoki just turned and walked towards the door. "She means more to me then you can ever know." With that Naoki walked out the door.

Dr. Nishigaki let his full smirk come to his face as finally went to get his things and head home for the day. He could already tell that having Kotoko work at Tonon hospital was going to make things more interesting.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ch. 33**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I hope you all had a great week, as my week went by pretty fast. I still can't believe its Friday again, and my Spring Break was last week. However, I'm not sure about this chapter and I hope you all like it, also I did add more to the top of Ch 32 because I had forgotten to add some things in the last chapter and I hope you enjoy the new extended chapter. I do not own MK-LT**

Ch. 33

When Kotoko got home she was almost ready to crash on the couch from her long day at her new job, especially from the times she had to deal with what Naoki had told everyone. She just hoped that everyone didn't learn about…

"Mom/mommy," Yuga and Ayu ran to their mother as soon they heard her come through the door. All of her stress from that day melted as she hugged her children to no end. Yuga could feel that she was worn out. He never out word asked what was wrong or what had happen if he had a feeling, but he did what he could to make his family happy. "We helped make dinner!"

At the mention of her son helping with dinner, Kotoko almost paled until her daughter corrected her brother. "It's alright mommy he just helped prep the vegetables, I did the main helping." Kotoko just laughed with her kids and took their hands as the three of them walked to the dining room.

With the smile back on his mom's face he knew that he done what he does best, make his family smile. Ever since his father's sickness had gotten worse he could see his mother looking sad, sometimes even forcing a smile. The happiest times he saw his mother truly smile was when his dad was feeling better on some days and they would go on a family outing. Yuga was scared that after his dad past away if his mother would never show her truest smile ever again; but after coming to live with the Irie's and getting to meet his biological father, he could tell that his mother would be able to smile, a genuine smile, once again.

Though he was almost certain that when he finally met Naoki, his mother wore a smile that she only ever gave his father. Yuga was almost certain that if Naoki wasn't married to that other woman, there could be a chance that they probably would have gotten together again.

Looking around at his family and his mother sitting and talking with his nicest grandmother, could tell everything would be fine for now. However, he somewhat wished that Naoki was here to eat with them instead.

Little did he know that the very same man Yuga was thinking of was thinking the same thing. Naoki had just finished warming up the food that his house keeper left for him and ` when she came through the door.

"Oh, how nice, I was afraid I eating alone tonight," stated Sahoko as she sat down at the table as Naoki put the food in front of her, than did the same for his side.

"You know if that's ever the case you could always go eat with the family," he made sure not to use the word your, as sometimes he could feel a since of separation, mainly with his; however, even though they tried to make her feel part of the family, they were better at making her feel always welcomed. Whenever he ate with Sahoko's side it always felt too formal for him.

"Well it's funny that you mention eating dinner with our family," she started to say, and using the word our, as she always liked to use ever since they got married. "I told them about Yuga and they want to have a big family dinner with _all_ of us."

"You what?" asked Naoki trying to keep calm, but on the inside he was actually feeling a little fear as to what Oizumi family would do about the situation, and what Kotoko was going to do him once he tells her. Though he thought he might wait to tell her after Karin's surgery tomorrow so she'll work well with him.

"I thought since I was able to finally meet with your son that it would be okay if I told my parents about him, so they thought it would be a good idea to welcome Yuga into the family," Sahoko said as if it was a good idea. But Naoki could tell she listed out two important people.

"What about Kotoko and especially Ayu?" Naoki questioned trying to hold back a glare to his wife.

"Oh they are invited to, I just meant that way because Yuga is technically my stepson and is technically part of the Oizumi family," she stated. She was telling the truth, but Naoki still didn't feel right about it. "Besides it's not this weekend anyway since the kids start school next week, so I told them we should make plans for two weeks ahead."

"Sahoko, you had shouldn't have done that without at least talking to Kotoko about that," Naoki's anger was pushing to the top, and so was Sahoko's.

"Well didn't you think at some time my family would have to know?" she shot back. "Besides at least I planned the family dinner for two weeks so the kids could focus on their first week of school, and Kotoko just started work." Naoki had to admit that she was correct in all her reasoning, but he still thought that Kotoko should have a say.

"Your right, but Kotoko is still his mother and you should still should have talked with her first," at this point Naoki knew that he had screwed up, as he could now fully see how mad his wife was.

"Naoki are you kidding me, why does it always have to be through Kotoko! Your Yuga's actual father and you should have a say too! You need to stop acting like you are walking on thin ice when it's already broken! You need to start taking some action here and get everything straighten out, or else I will straighten everything out for you!"

Naoki was shocked at how his wife was acting and not just from his actions of late. There was lots of things he was noticing about his wife as of late, and he had somewhat of an idea; however, he did not have full proof yet.

Taking a deep breath he calmed his own anger and thoughts, for now. "Your right, after I explain to Kotoko we will all work this out after our big family dinner.

Something in Sahoko's smile left him with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Thank you dear, now let's finish our dinner.

Sahoko had finished her dinner like nothing had happened, while Naoki hardly ate any of his, as his brain was to full from all the thoughts and feelings he had today.

 **Thank you everyone for following/reading and for the reviews, and welcome new followers!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ch. 34**

 **(A/N): So, sorry there wasn't an update Friday, but here it is. But the real sorry was not updating last weekend. I'm been coming down to the wire on a lot of assignments and these last two weeks have been killer, I'm hoping to update another chapter Wednesday and there will be new chapter Friday. I want to thank everyone for following and reading and for all the reviews. I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 34

The next day that morning at the hospital Kotoko and Naoki were getting prep to do surgery on their old school mate. Nurses Kikyo and Ogura were prepping Kikyo, while Watanabe was waiting in the waiting room with his mother-in-law. Finally was the time for the surgery.

"You know I never thought I'd be helping in a surgery so soon, especially since it's only my second day here," stated Kotoko as they walked back into the room to perform the surgery.

"Well from what we were told, even though it took you some time to be more of use, you quickly became one of the top nurses in these situations," Naoki told her as Ogura pushed in Karin.

As Naoki began with the assistance of Kotoko, both were unaware of the smiling nurse behind them making sure everything was running smoothly. After they were finished Ogura along with Kikyo wheeled Karin back to her room to recuperate, while Naoki went to inform Watanabe on the surgery.

"Thank goodness," Watanabe let out a sigh. "Can you call the kids and let them know while I check on their mother?" to his mother in-law.

"Of course, thank you again Naoki," said the older woman bowing then went to call her grandchildren.

"Can I go see her now?" asked Watanabe.

"Of course you can," said Naoki as he led the way to his patient's room.

"So where is Kotoko?" asked Watanabe. "I wanted to thank her too. I'm still surprised she became a nurse."

"I was too, but we heard she became one of the top nurses at the Kobe hospital," replayed Naoki. "She said she had to go get something after cleaning up.

When they got to Karin's room Kotoko was already there putting some flowers down on a table. "That's what you had to go get?"

"Well besides seeing her husband when he wakes, it's nice waking up to something nice besides a stuffy hospital room," stated Kotoko. "Plus it became a force of habit for me when my husband was in the hospital."

"Well I appreciate you're your kindness," Watanabe said with a smile. "Also we talked about this after you left; we wanted to know if you and your kids would like to come to a party we are throwing for the kids, a kind of back to school pool party."

"Sure, I'll talk to them, besides I think it would be nice since their going to be in the same classes," Kotoko said smiling,

"That's right, you said your kids were very smart," said Watanabe with a chuckle.

"You two can talk about this later," stated Naoki. "Ns. Mikado why don't we let them be?"

"Of course," said Kotoko. "We will check on her after a while.

"Yes and thank you again," said Watanabe as they walked out the door.

Now that they were alone, Naoki knew was the time to tell Kotoko what Sahoko had done. "So it was nice that they invited you and the kids to their party."

"Oh yeah, I'm just hoping the kids will make friends," said Kotoko with a small smile. "They were pretty sad to leave all their other friends behind."

"That pretty understandable," said Naoki keeping his cool like he normally does, but on the inside he had a since of fear growing. "But I should tell you something."

"What's that?" questioned Kotoko.

"Don't make any plans for next two weeks, basically for the first weekend after the kids start school," said Naoki like it was nothing.

"What?" Kotoko questioned.

Naoki let out a sigh, "Sahoko told her family and now we are all invited to dinner after the kids first week of school."

"WHAT?!"

"That sounded like mommy," said Ayu as she and Yuga played ball outside.

Yuki just shook his head. 'What did he do now?"

"How could she do that without asking me first?!" exclaimed Kotoko, her face getting read from anger.

"She did make a point that they were going to have to know at some point," said Naoki trying to defuse the situation to no avail.

"I don't mind that, but I would have liked it if the three of us could sit down first and work something out before we told them! This is what I have been constantly saying; EVERYTHING HAS BEEN GOING TO FAST!"

"Now I'm sure that was mom," said Yuga.

'He must be more screwed than I thought.'


	35. Chapter 35

**Ch. 35**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating after so long. I only have one week of school and then FINALS! I still plan to update next weekend but if I don't there will be two chapters updated in two weeks. Also big heads up, just like last summer I will be publishing some stuff that I have been writing all year and will be putting it up on Wattpad. Also I would like to welcome back mayra.713.g, and say thank you for all the reviews that you have left. And to everyone else thank you all who are following, reading, and also for your reviews as well. I do not own MK-LT**

Ch. 35

The rest of the day Kotoko kept a pleasant smile on her face, except when Naoki was around. When they were in Karin's room both did their best to act like nothing was wrong with each other, and not worrying the married couple. However, Watanabe knew something was up with his old friend, and the nurse who used to be head over heels for him.

While his wife was sleeping again, Watanabe took the opportunity to get some lunch and talk to his childhood friend. Lucky for him he didn't have to walk far as he saw Naoki walking down the hall with another doctor. "Nao- I mean Dr. Irie can I talk with you a bit."

"We can discuss the matter at a later hand," said the doctor leaving what looked like a slightly annoyed Naoki.

"What happened?" Watanabe asked confused with and a hint of worry.

"Don't worry about it," Naoki said trying to get rid of his annoyance from the doctor before. "So what did you want to talk about, is it about Karin?"

"Actually no, it's about what's going on with you and Kotoko," stated Watanabe. "Did something happen between you two? I thought I heard her yelling about something, heck I bet you could hear her all the way from your parent's house."

Naoki sighed, of course one of the people in his life would start noticing something was off, especially if they were almost as smart as he was. "Everything is okay," Naoki started to explain. "I was just telling her something, and she might over reacted a little."

"A little," said the other man raising an eyebrow. "Naoki…"

"I don't want to really explain it right now," Naoki started to say. "Just focus on your wife right now, and you will find out soon I can assure you."

Giving his old friend one more look, he sighed and let it go, for now. "So what then were you and that other doctor talking about?"

"Apparently you're not the only one who has noticed our, or more like Kotoko's attitude towards me," stated Naoki again, this time his eye twitching a little bit. "Dr. Nishigaki was trying to ask me what happened with Ko- I mean Ns. Mikado, and he also informed me that if I don't fix whatever I have done he will "still" from me."

"How could he "still" her from you when you're still technoly married to Sahoko?" questioned Watanabe. "Heck you're…"

Naoki shot him a glare before he could finish that sentence. "Don't you even talk about that here, there are too many ears and gossip hounds." Naoki sighed, "Plus I would be the center of attention again just like back in high school."

Watanabe looked at him curiously. "I want to know how long you plan to keep this up."

"What are you talking about?" Naoki questioned his old friend.

"I'm talking about this false happiness," Watanabe started to say. "At first I was a little surprised that you came to me first about this, but was shocked when you told me to put it on hold. Is it because of …?"

"Yes, and I don't want her involved when the press gets wind afterwards." Naoki's every once in a while mask of stone cold face dropped a little to show his true emotions. "She's already going through to much as it is, no thanks to me." The last part was in a muttered whisper, but it wasn't to quit that his friend did not hear him.

Noticing that he hadn't given something away, Watanabe let everything be, for now and gave his friend some advice. "Naoki, I may not know what is going on right now between you and Kotoko, but before anything happens I suggest you need to make sure you have everything together' because one slip up could cause the biggest down pours on your life."

Naoki before he began to walk off looked at his friend square in the eye. "I think it's a little too late for that speech.

Watanabe watched his friend walk off sighing before he went back to check on his wife.

"Naoki what have you done?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Ch. 36**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, like I said since there wasn't two chapters up last weekend, so there will be two chapters today. I am currently still taking a short break from working on my final assignments. However I will not be updating again next weekend as I will be resting my brain, but there is good news. I will be posting five chapters a month again and there might be a few extra chapters during the month as well. For this reason this story has been hitting it's middle point and while we will be out for the summer Yuga and Ayu are about to start there knew school. I have so much more to write so stay tuned. I do not own MK-LT**

Ch. 36

It was the end of Kotoko's second day of Tonon Hospital and she was glad to go home at last. She was especially happy that she wouldn't have to see Naoki, or more like see him in person as Mrs. Irie who had pictures of the whole family all over the house. However, just her luck the man that she was trying to get away from was at the entrance of the hospital for her.

"Can we please talk?" pleaded Naoki.

Kotoko tried to walk past him but he quickly grabbed her hand. A quick flash back came to her mind about that night, but just as it came it left. Thankfully for Naoki he didn't end up on the floor again, instead he had a red hand mark on his face.

"I deserved that as well," he stated. "I just wanted to let you know that I don't like this either especially since we haven't worked out everything yet."

"What's there to work out?" Kotoko questioned as her glare became a little softer at what her former crush said. "It seems that Sahoko thinks we have already established everything quite nicely."

"She mainly thought of the idea because she was finally able to meet Yuga." Naoki learned earlier not to tell her everything. "But you are right we need to sit down and talk things out."

"You know I think that's the second time I've heard that from you," said Kotoko smirking.

Naoki let a small smile slip, "I don't think that's the last time you will hear me say that, so you should stop counting."

Before either of them could say something, Naoki's cell started going off. Looking at who was calling he had already idea what it was about. "Hello," he answered.

"Naoki, I hate to do this to you after last night, but some potential clients offered to take me out for a business meal, so I won't be home for dinner," said Sahoko over the phone.

"That's okay, I will just eat at my parent's," he responded, only to hear a sigh on the other side.

"I guess that works considering that was part of our conversation from last night, but did you tell her…"

"Yes, I did and I'll let you know what everyone has said…"

"Oh, I guess they didn't say anything to you since you were at work and had to concentrate all day, but my parents already called yours and told them everything." In her office Sahoko was smirking at the mere thought of her husband's expression. "Should I expect you to come home or are you just going to stay over there tonight?"

Naoki wasn't sure what to do actually. Right now seemed that both woman were now calm, and if his wife was asking if he wasn't going to home. "I think I'll stay the night since I know how long you normally are on these nights."

"Very well, see you tomorrow," and with that Sahoko hung up without another word.

When Naoki turned to look at Kotoko she had a look of concern on her face. "Is something the matter, it is okay if I stay around again right?"

"Well it's not my say since it's your parent's house, but does this happen often? You staying at your parent's?" asked Kotoko. There was another question brewing in her mind, but she knew better than to ask that.

"Sometimes," Naoki began as they walked out together. "She really is one of the top business women in Tokyo right now."

"It still surprises me that she's working at her grandfather's company," Kotoko stated. "I thought she would have been more a stay home wife."

Thinking to himself he thought so too, especially after they had gotten married. For a while Sahoko was staying at home while Naoki began to work at the hospital more now he had graduated. Actually she would go out a couple of times with either friends or just go shopping. After some time though she grew bored and since they had no children she became lonely. Naoki was surprised when she asked permission to find a job, and told her if she wanted a job she didn't need his permission as long as it made her happy. She then began to work in her grandfather's office where she will take over after her him.

"She's a strong career woman and her grandfather's company is worldwide with multiple partners," Naoki responded.

"Well since Yuki has been helping more and Pandi has become stronger as well, soon they will be pulling out."

Naoki stopped walking remembering why he had married Sahoko in the first place, and what had lead him to his actions following. It lead him to wonder if he knew the game that those nerds developed around a certain young woman became so popular than they hardly had to touch the Oizumi money, would he had still married Sahoko. Of course he knew the answer, no he wouldn't have. And if it wasn't more proof needed, when Kotoko stopped herself saying his name…

"Yeah, dad and Yuki are planning to pull out soon."

 **Thank you everyone for following and sticking with me and thank you to the new followers. We are so close to 100 followers. If this story reaches 100 I will do another one shot.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ch. 37**

Ch. 37

Naoki had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had forgot about what Sahoko had told him earlier. That's why when he walked into his parent's house he was met with angry glares from him family, none more so then Yuki.

"My dear-son," Mrs. Irie started to say not using her son's nickname, making Naoki in fear of his mother. "How come today we got a call from Sahoko's grandfather inviting us to dinner to welcome the _newest_ member of the family?"

Naoki took a deep breath as he began to explain. He told them he had wanted to talk to Kotoko first since she is the mother of his child, and that he wasn't so happy about it either. Kotoko even stepped up saying that she also agreed that they needed to work out what they wanted to do now raising the kids.

Both Yuki and Naoki were shocked about Kotoko helping him but didn't let it show.

"Well since Kotoko already gave a cold one and it is somewhat okay with this I say we come up with a plan after the kids have gone to bed," stated Mr. Irie. "It would also be best if Ai-chan is here with us to discuss this."

"Discuss what?" asked Yuga standing behind the adults with his sister.

"We were just talking about if we should get you two new swim suits," said Kotoko forgetting that she hadn't said anything about Watanabe's invite.

"Huh?" questioned everyone, but Naoki.

"One of our old friends from school has invited you kids to a pool party before school starts back," Naoki answered Yuga, and filling in everyone else. "Their daughters will be in yours and Ayu's class."

"Why would they do that?" asked Yuga looking uncertain of meeting more new people.

"Come on Yuga it sounds like fun," stated Ayu. "But don't we already have swim suits?"

"Well I'm not sure that they fit you anymore, especially you," Kotoko to her daughter. "You have grown a little, but we will discuss it after dinner."

"Okay," said Ayu as she ran back to the dining room taking her place at the table. Yuga followed after her, leaving all the adults to sigh in relief, unknown to them that they had heard part of their conversation.

Dinner had gone by pleasant enough with Yuga mentioning he heard something that almost sounded like Kotoko. Yuki looked over at Naoki slightly glaring at his brother, but softened when he saw how he and Kotoko were acting. He couldn't put a finger on it, but it somehow seemed that Kotoko and his brother were getting along a little better, even after what they had been through today.

After dinner Naoki spent a little time with the kids. Kotoko smiled at them as they played making the end of her day happy. _"I hope you have been happy."_ Kotoko quickly came back to her since as she called Ayu to get into the bath.

"Okay, but after can Naoki read me a story?" the little girl pleaded.

Both adults were shocked, but Naoki smiled patting the little girl's head. "Sure I can."

Through the rest of the night Yuga had this sinking feeling that something big was happening and it was affecting his mother and Naoki. But what made it even stronger was the seen from his window, watching his birth father sit beside his mother.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ch. 38**

 **(A/N): So, sorry that I actually didn't update last month, I had a lazy spell and a death in my family. I have been throne of by everything I'm now back on track to writing and everything else I said I would do during my break. This chapter maybe short, but there will be another chapter tomorrow. That's all for now, I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 38

"I thought I find you here," stated Naoki as he stood by the swing.

"What can I say, it's become my peaceful spot to think," quipped Kotoko. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"I wanted to really you apologize about everything," Naoki started to say. "You are more right then you have been lately, everything has been going too fast, but are wrong at the same time.

"What?" asked Kotoko raising an eyebrow.

"Remember what we were going to talk about? We need to figure out what we are going to do now with Yuga _and_ Ayu," stated Naoki.

"Yeah but I thought we do that with our parents, and Sahoko" said Kotoko.

"Well I thought we could talk first about what we want to do, then discuss it with them," said Naoki as once again, cautiously, sat next to his first real love. "But most importantly I wanted to talk to you about spending more time with m- Yuga."

"What?" Kotoko stated more with concern than a question.

"In the few weeks since you moved back and I found out I have a son I haven't really gotten to hang out with him much, but I don't mind taking it at his paste. I just want to get to know him, and even Ayu better."

Kotoko could tell that he truly wanted to bond with both her kids, and felt a little guilty about never telling him about their son, even if he hurt her; he still had a right to know. However after her son was born both of them were still not married, and she hadn't even began to date Sara even though she had begun to have some feelings for him. Kotoko knew that if she had told Naoki he probably would not have married Sahoko since they had a child together, and her uncle's company may have shut down thanks to her. Just like Naoki she made her own sacrifice.

"I don't know how he'll feel about that, but if you truly say you will go at his paste then I believe you," Kotoko finally answered with a small smile.

"Thank you, Kotoko," Naoki said smiling back, incautiously taking the woman's hand.

Kotoko felt a small chill go up her spine, she shot up fast like a rocket. "Um, I'll make sure to talk with him tomorrow when I get home from work."

With that she walked, practically running back to the house. Naoki watched wondering what caused that reaction, when he suddenly realized what he just done with his hand.

Face palming he remembered everything he had been warning Dr. Nishigaki about how she just lost her husband and to back off, but her reaction took him to when the woman of his everyday thoughts was madly in love with him. It made him think about the last three years, and his careful planning.

"What am I thinking, maybe it can be done early as planned, but when the truth comes out."

"That's why you should hold off on whatever you are doing."


	39. Chapter 39

**Ch. 39**

 **(A/N): Well would you look at that I kept my promise and put up one more chapter this month, even though it is late at night. I am sorry that both these chapters are short, but yesterday my hand started to cramp and I'm to tired to write any more. So on to the news. First, there will be one or to more chapters this month, but after that there will be no more chapters tell August. Second, once August is here I will be going back to monthly updates since I will be more busy then I have ever been. However this also means there will be two to five chapters a month. Last, that's it no more news for now. Thank you everyone for being so patient with me, and I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 39

Naoki got up to face brother who had come out from nowhere. "When did you get out here?" He could tell his brother looked not only mad but disappointed.

"Didn't we also talk about this at some point," stated Yuki glaring at his brother. "I was about to come check up on Kotoko when I saw her walk back into the house _blushing_. Do you want to tell me what just happened."

Naoki just sighed, "Nothing happened we were just talking a little about what we plan to do with Yuga and Ayu, but we only managed to talk about me spending time with Yuga."

"If that's it then why is she blushing?" asked Yuki still glaring convenced that his brother was giving the whole story.

"I might have held her hand without knowing?" Naoki said looking at the ground feeling happy and guilty at the same time.

Yuki let out his own sigh, "Well I need to tell you before you get any other thoughts that you clearly don't _know_ , Uncle Shigeo is back and everyone should now be in dad's office."

Taking the hint that his uncle was back made him put on a mask like nothing was going on, and being Naoki he had the perfect calm face on. Howeve,r that did not stop him from noticing the looks that Kotoko gave him every once in a while as they talked about how things would continue and have a better plan in mind.

Finally they had settled it out how things would go, and settled down for the night. As they went to bed Kotoko and Naoki could not help but think about what happened at the swing, and it continued with them at work the next day. Everyone could see that something had happened between the young doctor and nurse, none more so then their patient and friend.

Karin finally confronted Kotoko about it when she was checking on her. "So what's the deal? I heard it looked like yesterday that you wanted to chew Naoki's head off, but today you two are getting along better."

"Well, we finally came to an understanding about a few things and are trying to get better along," stated Kotoko hoping she didn't give to much away.

Karin put a hand on Kotoko's shoulder reassuring her that she could be trusted. "My husband told me that he had a little talk with Naoki before lunch. He said that Naoki said things would come real clear soon, but I want to tell you that whatever it is you can trust me."

Kotoko smiled and pat the woman's hand. "Thank you Karin."

As Naoki ate his lunch he could not help but think he left something out, or someone. He mently slapt himself when he remembered that while they were talking things out, he realized that maybe Sahoko should have been with them. However he began to think of something else and wondered how much his wife had a say if…

His thoughts were soon drowned out when his old friend walked by.

"Watanabe, I need to talk to about something."


	40. Chapter 40

**Ch. 40**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone I have kept my promise and I got to say even though this chapter is short, I think I got my mojo back. I'm happy moving forward with this story and I hope you all enjoy it. Remember that there will be another chapter next week. Hope everyone has a great weekend. I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 40

"I thought that you didn't to talk about this yet," stated Watanabe looking at his old friend.

"I don't but I've been thinking…"

Naoki thought about what his brother told him and what he had told Dr. Nishigaki, and also what he told himself. However at the same time something was happening between the two of them.

"Well if you want to but I agree with your brother. Even if you plan to do what you plan I advise waiting a while," advised Watanabe.

"Maybe your right?" sighed Naoki.

The young lawyer looked toward the young doctor. He knew from what Naoki mentioned the other day something truly happened between the nurse and his longtime friend, way even before yesterday. Back before she left Tokyo.

"The invite for this weekend was for Kotoko and her kids, but you can come over too so we can talk," said Watanabe. "Plus maybe you can have fun yourself and letting the kids know you better since their staying at your parents."

Naoki had to think fast over that statement, knowing that she would not saying that they had a child together, specially sense they worked in the same hospital on the same floor. "That's a great idea."

"Good, also I should warn you that Kotoko's old friends are also invited," mentioned Watanabe.

"Oh joy." His old friends were really going to know why Kotoko left. Naoki had forgotten that the major idiot and Satomi had kids in his friend's kid's class. Another thought came to him right after. _'I'm surprised I have lived this long. Kotoko must have done something to make sure that moron didn't come after me.'_

"That will be fine," stated Naoki without much worry. "I still can doge those idiots' attacks."

"Wait I think we both forgot about something?" exclaimed the lawyer.

"What's that?" asked Naoki coming out of his thoughts.

"We forgot about Sahoko and how you are going to do things around her."

Naoki just sighed. "It's only the middle of the week I'll come up with something, for both of them why I'm also going to your house."

"Well you better think of something Saturday will be here before you know it," commented Watanabe.

Later on that day as Kotoko was about to leave the head nurse called out to her. "I was wondering if after next week if you could take the night shift," she started to explain. "A few of the nurses who normally take the later shifts all have something going on the week after next."

"I don't know," Kotoko started to say. "I have to make sure it's okay with my sitter first and my kids. I'm actually surprised that you would ask me."

"Well like we all have said, we heard you became one of the top nurses after sometime," stated Head Nurse Hosoi smiling.

Kotoko just smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

"What's going on here?" asked Dr. Nishigaki still in his work clothes.

"I was asking Ns. Mikado if she could work the nightshift in a couple of weeks," stated the head nurse.

"Oh wonderful I was wondering if we were going to have enough help those nights," exclaimed the doctor. "I was hoping we finally get to work together," he winked at her.

"Well I need to make sure that's its okay with my sitter at first," mentioned Kotoko.

"Oh I'm sure Dr. Irie parents want mind."

"You're probably right but I haven't had a night shift in years, so I'm not pretty sure how my kids will take it," stated Kotoko sadly.

Both Dr. Nishigaki and Ns. Hosoi looked at the woman with sympathy. "If you don't think you can do it we will understand," said Dr. Nishigaki patting the young woman's shoulder.

"Dr. Nishigaki is right, just let us know before next week," stated the head nurse patting her shoulder as well and walking off.

"Well I better get going home to my kids," stated Kotoko clutching her bag.

"Oh, yes, I also better get back to work," said Dr. Nishigaki. "Have a good rest of the night," he smiled at her.

Kotoko smiled back just a little.

"You too."


	41. Chapter 41

**Ch. 41**

 **(A/N): Hello all, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm hoping it's pretty good. I was going to do two chapters this week but I want these chapters to be longer, and want to start working on my work count per chapter. As always I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 41

The next few days went as normal as things could bet though Naoki once again found himself sleeping in the guest bedroom for the next few days. Before Naoki left work he received a text from his wife which was weird sense she normally would call him.

 **Sahoko: I got a call last minute from one of the companies that work for us in Osaka. I won't be home until late Sunday night. See you Monday night for dinner at Milo's my treat.**

Naoki sighed with relief after he told her what the plan was with Yuga and Ayu he decided to wait to tell her about going to Watanabe's place on Saturday. Though he did wonder to himself if he should ask her if her assistant was coming as well, but thought against it sense it wouldn't probably matter in a couple of months, maybe sooner.

He decided to wait for Kotoko to walk her home, but was surprised when he saw Dr. Nishigaki walking with Kotoko. "I'm sorry we sprang this on you so fast, but I didn't expect an answer this fast."

"Well Dr. Irie's mother does love the kids and loves to watch them, and the kids are okay with it since they will be asleep," Kotoko started to explain. "However, when I started doing nightshifts in the past my husband and I had a talk with them, and them being so smart at a young age knew they'd be asleep anyway and they still got to see me during the day."

"It seemed like you both had everything worked out," stated Dr. Nishigaki.

"Well I just didn't want my kids thinking I was a workaholic and not put everything on my husband," explained Kotoko.

"Well no matter what I can't wait to work with you," smiled Nishigaki patting the young woman's shoulder. Kotoko smiled back a little with a light blush, but lost it when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"While I know its okay to keep talking about business even after hours I think it's about time we got going," Naoki stated in a calm tone, although it had a little edge to it. "I'm also sure you don't want your kids or mother wondering where we are at."

"As much as I hate agreeing with him on things, I better get going," said Kotoko as she started to walk away.

"Then how about I walk you home?" Nishigaki offered.

"Its fine actually as I will be staying the night at my family's home," Naoki firmly stated.

Kotoko wondered what happened this time with him and Sahoko, but held her tong sense they were not alone. "Thank you for the offer none the less, maybe another time."

Nishigaki smiled at that but Naoki looked almost ticked.

"Well let's be off. Have good night, Dr. Nishigaki," said Naoki turning to the door to leave.

"To you both as well and see you both next week," winking at Kotoko as she too turned to leave.

As the older doctor watched them leave a few of the nurses along with Dr. Funatsu had come out from behind a wall.

"You shouldn't mess with them you know?" stated Ns. Kamogar.

"I agree," said Ns. Ogura.

"What are you even doing?" asked Ns. Funatsu.

"I'm trying to figure out these two, but also trying to get to know our new nurse," explained Dr. Nishigaki.

"Well don't forget one thing," said Ns. Kikyo. "She just lost her husband."

And with that all the other nurses and Dr. Funatsu walked off.

"Kotoko you sure have some good new friends to look after you."

It was silient as Naoki and Kotoko walked back to the Irie household. Naoki glanced to Kotoko who seemed comfortable in their peace, and that's what was bugging him.

"So it looks like you and Nishigaki have gotten a little close," stated Naoki ending their silence.

"Well I don't think I would say that, but he is very helpful and understanding," said Kotoko not thinking too much at what Naoki was getting at.

"How is her understanding when he asked if he asked you to work nightshift in two weeks?" Kotoko just turned to face Naoki's question.

"He wasn't the one who asked me it was the head nurse, and like I was telling him this wouldn't be my first time doing a nightshift," exclaimed Kotoko. "Besides your mom said she was okay watching the kids."

'I wonder if she would still do it if she knew there was someone trying to chase after her,' Naoki thought as they continued walking.

"Well I guess if you say so," mumbled Naoki.

"Naoki what's your problem?" questioned Kotoko also getting a little mad at the man's attitude.

"It's nothing if you think it's nothing," said Naoki as kept walking; however he almost walked into Kotoko when she jumped in front of him.

"Seriously Naoki what's the big deal, even if I was getting close with Dr. Nishigaki, it's none of your business!" Kotoko almost yelled.

"I think any man you planning on seeing is my business considering we have a child together, and also wouldn't you find it weird seeing one of your friends dating already after their spouse died only a couple of months ago?"

"First of all I'm not planning on dating anyone for a long, long time; and second…" Kotoko sighed. "You do have a point that you are the father to one of my kids."

Looking at the defeated look on her face Naoki felt bad. "I'm sorry; you're the one who is right. It was wrong of me to cast judgment."

There was now a more awkward silence between them until Kotoko broke it. "Listen Naoki the most important thing to me right now is my kids, and for you three to get to know each other."

Naoki smiled a little at that. "You three?"

"Well I can tell that my daughter also has taken some liking to you," smiled Kotoko as well. "No matter the age girls fall all over you."

At that Naoki's smile fell. "Kotoko I'm real sorry for everything, from the day you confessed to what made you leave. I regret it all."

Kotoko just kissed his cheek. "Already forgiven."


	42. Chapter 42

**Ch. 42**

 **(A/N): So, it's been a while, Happy Halloween. I am sorry that it has taken me a VERY long time since I have updated, but I have a very stressful time this month, and considering I have one full year left and half a semester left (Next Spring, Summer, and Fall) then I graduate, well you can see why I am so stressed. Along with trying to make sure I get some rest, I think I can finally get though the last full month of school. The next update will be a lot sooner, hopefully. But considering, as I am an English major, I will have a lot more (longer) assignments. To everyone who is stressed out to the advice that has been given to me, take a breather every once in a while and smell the roses. I do not own MK-LT.**

Ch. 42

Finally was the day of the pool party and Naoki had offered to drive them to the Watanabe house hold. When they pulled up Kotoko and the kids were amazed at how nice the house looked, almost looked like something out of "Crazy Rich Asians." However, the niceness of it all was ruined when Kinnosuke started yelling.

"What in the world is that bastard Naoki doing here?! This is for our kids back to school party not…"

Chris, Satomi, and Jinko quickly got him to shut up while the Watanabe couple introduced Kotoko and her kids. Un-fortunely for Kotoko half the adults that were their old classmates and people from Naoki's class including…

"Wow, Kotoko, long time no see!" exclaimed Sudo. Everyone else was in shock looking at the little almost looking alike Naoki. "And these must be your kids! Do you kiddos like to play tennis?"

"Uh?" was all the Mikado kids could get out.

"Dear please, calm yourself you might end up scaring all the kids again," said a voice that Kotoko knew all too well. Looking down at the children Yuko smirked at her then looked at the kids, then to Naoki. "Karin, why don't you introduce these two to the kids, while we all get caught up."

For the first time in their lives Naoki was the one paling in fear, and Kotoko sighing. Once the kids were out of ear shot Kotoko once again explained why Yuga looked like their old school mate. Almost all the women looked shocked that Naoki slept with Kotoko and got her pregnant, and almost all the men were in shocked that Kotoko finally got Naoki at least once.

"Naoki…" Soda this time started to scream, but was stopped when Yuko covered his mouth.

"So Kotoko is Yuga as smart as Naoki, or…?" both women smirked back at each other.

"Both my children are always the top of their classes, and if you ever doubt my children or think less of them you better eat your words when you see who is on top of that list."

"Well it shouldn't be surprising since I know your late husband was a Mikado," stated Yuko with a sympathetic smile.

"How…?"

"I told her when she was over here yesterday," explained Karin. "You probably don't know this but Yuko and I are cousins."

"Yeah, I never knew that," looking towards Naoki who was feeling the black cloud coming from all the women, including Kinnosuke and Soda.

"I never really thought I would have to bring it up, and before most of you jump me I am doing all that I can to help Kotoko now that I know I have a son including her daughter as well."

"I don't care what you say you bastard," stated Kinnosuke in a more quitter voice. "If I ever find out you do something again to hurt Kotoko or those kids, I don't think no one will stop me from kicking your tell all over the place." By looking at everyone's faces he could tell that he was telling the truth.

"Understood."


	43. Chapter 43

**(A/N): So, how's everybody been XD... I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG! This past semester litterly drained me so much, that my break made me sleep a lot more than I normally do, and even made me lazier if that's even possible. However, now that I'm refreshed and it's a new year has began it's time to make some BIG changes. First off I'm hoping to finish this story before the end of the year, as their is still a bit more as we are half way into the story. As we have now started school so will Kotoko's kids. Second, I'm going to go back to my old way I was doing things, and that is posting two or more chapters a month, that means I will once again be updating once a month. Thirdly I'm hoping to at least do two or three one-shots as thank yous for the many followers and to the any of you have just followed. Lastly, after I'm done with this story I will be going back to my first fanfic story and finish revising and finish New Beginnings. Many of you have have commented on how my writing has improved, and I'm so thankful I only got one bad review (and that's because they thought this wasn't a love story). So I'm going to fully revise the whole story, then hopefully start the next part of the New Beginning series.**

 **There is so many other stories that I want to put out there, but I'm just going to work on these two stories (besides my school work) and work on the others at my own paste. That being said I don't want to publish anything else until I have finished writing other stories, besides the one-shots I plan to post later down the road.**

 **So for now until next weekend, bye for now Penstar1331!**


End file.
